Destiny
by Bubble82
Summary: Suite de Moment Of Truth. Les années ont passées, que sont ils tous devenus ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Destiny**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, suite de Moment Of Truth (mdr! Vous trouvez un meilleur résumé à faire ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**DESTINY**_

_Suite de :_**_Moment Of Truth_**

**Ch 1**

T: Maman !

E: (blêmissant) Manue !

Manue se trouvait face eux. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage puis Tara se jeta dans ses bras. Toutes deux enlacées, Manue murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille de sa fille tandis qu'une pointe de colère s'emparait d'Eric.

Elles se détachèrent lentement, puis Tara observa ses parents. Elle remarqua rapidement que son père était agacé.

E: (fixant Manue) Tara rentre !

T: Papa-

E: Tara ! (silence) S'il te plaît.

Après un dernier regard avec son père, Tara rentra à l'intérieur tandis qu'elle voyait sa mère affronter le regard noir de son père.

Tara rentrait à l'intérieur en claquant la porte et soupirant. Mat' s'approcha doucement. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur Tara.

T: (froidement) Ma mère est revenue.

Mat' glissa sa main dans la sienne mais elle se détacha sans même un regard pour lui. Syd qui voyait la situation échapper à tout le monde, se rapprocha de Tara.

S: (murmurant) C'est normal que tu sois furieuse… (silence) Tu sais qu'ils doivent parler.

Tara baissa la tête et naturellement Syd la prit dans ses bras.

S: (murmurant) On est là, si tu as besoin.

T: (murmurant) Merci…

Dans un silence des plus pesants, ils marchaient sur la plage. Eric s'arrêta et se planta devant Manue.

Il avait planté son regard dans celui de Manue, attendant une réaction de sa part.

M: (le fixant) Je sais que tu m'en veux-

E: (sifflant entre ses dents) Que je t'en veuilles ! Tu nous as abandonnés du jour au lendemain ! Tu n'imagines pas un seul instant ce qu'on a vécu et souffert !

M: (évitant son regard) Je sais…

E: (énervé) Non tu ne sais pas! (silence) Tu es partie, Tara avait 3 mois ! Comment tu crois qu'elle a vécu, sans sa mère ? Tu penses peut être qu'elle ne s'est jamais posée de question ? Tara a souffert et elle souffrira toujours de ne pas avoir eu sa mère auprès d'elle lors des moments les plus importants de sa vie!

M: (se rapprochant) Eric…

E: (la repoussant) Ne me touches pas ! Tu as perdu ce droit, le jour où tu nous as quitté !

M: (soupirant) C'est de ma faute et je le sais. (silence) C'est pour vous que je suis partie-

E: Ne me mens pas Manue !

M: (doucement) C'est la vérité Eric! Je viens juste d'être autorisée à revenir à Los Angeles !

Tara était perdue. Le moment des retrouvailles avec sa mère était passé et actuellement, une multitude de questions défilait dans sa tête.

Mat' n'osait plus s'approcher d'elle. Son changement d'attitude l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne le montrait. Il tenta un regard vers elle et la seule chose qu'il vit, fut le trou béant d'une blessure trop douloureuse qui ne s'était jamais refermée.

Le bruit de la porte de la véranda, leur fit rompre le contact visuel. Tara fixa son père un instant.

E: (à Manue) Tu te rappelles de Mat' ?

Man: (souriant) Bien sur…

M: Bonjour Madame-

Ma: (souriant) Appelle moi, Manue.

Elle l'enlaça et Eric passa à Ben et Emma.

E: Emma, la fille de Syd et Vaughn et son ami, Ben.

Manue les enlaça après les avoirs observé en souriant.

E: Je te présente pas Syd et Mike-

Manue prit Syd dans ses bras en fermant les yeux.

S: (murmurant) C'est si bon de te revoir…

Man: (murmurant) Vous m'avez manqué…

Manue se détacha et un nouveau sourire naquit sur son visage en fixant Vaughn.

Man: (l'enlaçant) T'as pas changé. T'es toujours aussi mignon !

V: (rigolant) T'as pas changé! (murmurant) Tu nous as tellement manqué…

Man: (murmurant) Merci Mike…

Elle se détacha et se trouva face à Nadia. Eric se tenait tout près d'elle.

E: Et Nadia, la sœur de Syd… ma compagne.

Manue la salua, avalant difficilement la pilule. Elle avait envisagé le fait qu'il ait refait sa vie sans elle mais elle n'avait pas imaginé la douleur qu'elle ressentirait en voyant la femme qui aurait prit sa place.

Un silence pesant et très embarrassant s'installa. Eric ne savait comment agir avec Manue, Tara et Nadia. La situation se détendit un peu lorsque finalement, Syd, Emma et Vaughn furent obligés de partir à l'Agence, Dixon les ayant bipé.

Syd avait eu le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec Eric puis avec Mathis.

Manue avait emménagé chez Syd et Vaughn. Celle-ci se renfermait de plus en plus sur elle-même. Syd n'avait pas été dupe et s'en était rendue compte immédiatement.

Syd était assise dans le sable, devant la maison, et observait l'horizon. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses cotés.

: (doucement) Je te dérange ?

S: Non… (murmurant) je réfléchissais.

Man: (doucement) ça va pas ?

S: Tout va bien.

Un silence s'installa et sans même regarder Manue, elle se doutait de ce qui l'angoissait.

S: (murmurant) Ils ont besoin de temps…

Man: (doucement) Mais jusqu'à quand ? Tara refuse de me parler et Eric… (silence) C'est même pas la peine d'en parler-

S: ça fait 16 ans qu'ils attendent ton retour… ils ont peur de mal agir avec toi, de te blesser et… ils ont beaucoup de questions en tête. (silence) Pendant que toi, tu te reproches d'avoir perdu ta famille, ta vie et toutes les personnes que tu aimais-

Man: (la fixant) Qui te l'as dit ?

S: Pas besoin de me le dire… (silence) Il n'y a pas si longtemps j'étais à ta place.

Man: (murmurant) Plus personne n'ose me parler-

S: Vaughn et moi, on est là…

Manue regarda au même endroit que Syd et celle-ci remarqua que c'était Mat' qui faisait de la planche. Elle resta un instant surprise.

Man: Mat' lui ressemble beaucoup…

S: Oui-

Mat' arrivait vers elles en courant.

M: Vous avez vu Tara ?

S: Elle a doit avoir besoin de calme et-

M: (soupirant) C'est pas de ça qu'elle a besoin !

S: Mat'-

Man: Mat', tu as pas besoin de-

M: J'en ai marre ! cette fois, elle va m'entendre-

S: MAT'!

M: NON MAMAN! Fuir ne l'aidera pas ! tu le sais aussi bien que moi!

Mat' n'avait pas attendu et était reparti sur la plage, longeant les rochers, jusqu'à arriver à la crique. Il s'avança dans la grotte et aperçut sa silhouette dans l'obscurité. Elle était assise sur un petit matelas qu'ils avaient ramené. Ses jambes ramenées sur sa poitrine, elle avait enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux et retenait ses jambes par ses bras.

Il s'avança vers elle et s'assit à ses cotés.

M: Tu comptes avoir cette attitude encore longtemps ?

T: Mat'-

M: Arrête Tara ! (silence) Comment tu crois que ta mère supporte la situation ? Tu penses à ce qu'elle ressent ? Elle a tout perdu ! L'homme qu'elle aime et toi, sa fille unique ! Elle a besoin d'aide! Pas qu'on lui fasse de reproches !

T: Mais elle nous as abandonné-

M: (soupirant) Sais tu au moins pourquoi, elle vous as laissé ? Tu lui as demandé ? (silence) Bien sûr que non! Tu préfères camper sur tes positions et l'ignorer !

Il sortit de la grotte et retourna sur la plage. Il détestait agir de la sorte. Toutefois connaissant Tara, il savait que c'était l'attitude à avoir. Il fallait la secouer. Ça faisait depuis le retour de Manue qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de Tara. Elle l'avait repoussé une fois et depuis, il hésitait à lui parler de leur relation.

Il récupérait sa planche sur la plage quand il entendit Tara l'appeler. Il ne se retourna même pas. Elle se planta devant lui.

Syd les voyait se disputer de loin. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y assistait. Ils avaient tous deux de forts caractères et parfois ça faisait des étincelles.

Man: (les observant) Tu penses que c'est sérieux ?

S: (léger sourire) Il a du essayer de lui faire entendre raison… (silence) Tara a tendance à être butée…

Man: (petit sourire) Elle a de qui tenir. (silence) Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour-

S: (baissant la tête) C'est rien…

Man: C'est pas rien Syd! Je vous ais tous blessé-

S: Manue, personne ne t'en veux.

Man: Mais si je n'étais pas partie-

S: Tu n'avais pas le choix. Je suis bien placé pour savoir combien ça fait mal… mais c'était la seule solution.

Man: Ouais… (silence) merci d'être là, Syd-

S: (la regardant) C'est normal… (silence) Eric a fait pareil avec moi-

Man: Mike m'a dit pour… ta disparition…

S: (murmurant) Vaughn…

Man: (petit sourire) Et dire que tu m'avais toujours affirmé qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous deux ! (murmurant) Quand je vois Emma, je me dis qu'il y a avait plus que "rien" entre vous !

S: (rigolant) Ouais…

: Syd ?

Syd se retourna légèrement en souriant.

V: (souriant) Je te cherchais… (à Manue) Comment ça se passe ?

Man: Eric t'as dit quelque chose ?

V: Il évite le sujet mais-

Man: Laisses tomber Mike-

Vaughn s'assit derrière Syd, la ceinturant de ses bras avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras alors qu'il lui murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille.

V: Mat' a eu ses résultats ?

S: Pas encore… mais il s'est engueulé avec Tara-

V: Laisses les se débrouiller. C'est leur histoire…

Manue les observait. Les voir si proche et si amoureux lui provoquait un pincement au cœur, toutefois elle aimait les voir ainsi.

Man: Vous m'avez pas raconté pour vous-

V: (murmurant) Je crois que je vais vous laisser-

S: Non! Tu restes !

V: Je dois passer voir Emma-

S: Menteur ! elle est avec Ben !

V: Je vais pas pouvoir y échapper ?

S: Non !

Syd se retourna légèrement et embrassa Vaughn puis elle parla leur relation à Manue. Elle évita le sujet Lauren et quand elle évoqua sa disparition, Vaughn resserra son étreinte et prit la suite des explications.

_**3 ans plus tard**_

Le temps passait, les situations évoluaient, les couples se déchiraient, d'autres se renforçaient. Emma et Ben vivaient toujours ensemble et étaient parents d'une petite fille de 9 mois, Manon. Syd et Vaughn s'étaient mariés deux ans plus tôt, une fois que le divorce de Vaughn fut prononcé. Syd était tombé enceinte à son tour, elle accoucha d'une petite Isabelle qui allait fêter ses 3 mois. Nadia avait quitté les Etats-Unis 6 mois après le retour de Manue, la situation étant devenue trop pesante pour elle. Toutefois, elle était toujours en contact avec Syd. Eric et Manue avait finit par enterré la hache de guerre. Ils mirent plusieurs mois avant de retrouver un début de complicité. Manue venait juste de retourner vivre avec Eric. Tous deux avaient voulu prendre leur temps et partir sur de nouvelles bases. Tara les voyait régulièrement et elle avait le sentiment d'être en paix avec elle-même. Ses parents étaient à nouveau réunit. Toutefois, depuis sa rupture avec Mat', deux ans auparavant, elle ressentait un vide affectif malgré son mariage avec Josh, il y a 1 an. Avant d'entrée à la fac, elle avait été repérée par un photographe et il l'embarqua dans le monde du spectacle. Elle se fit rapidement une place et après divers castings et court de comédie. Elle décrocha le rôle principal dans une série télé. Mat' de son coté, avait des aventures mais rien de sérieux. Il vivait à New York. Il avait été recruté par un entraîneur qui avait trouvé ses capacités en hockey, exceptionnelles. Il suivait toujours son cursus universitaire en sport. Ça faisait 1 an et demi qu'il avait quitté Los Angeles. Il revenait régulièrement mais seulement pour quelques jours. Généralement pour voir sa famille et surtout sa petite sœur. Il n'avait pas revu Tara depuis leur rupture et les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés, ils s'étaient évités. Depuis son entrée à l'université, il avait mis en place une méthode d'entraînement très rigoureuse. Il lui était difficile de l'effectuer à New York mais dès qu'il était à Los Angeles, il revenait à cet entraînement qu'il aimait. Celui-ci se constituait de 5 km de course sur la plage, 1 heure de natation intensive et plusieurs heures de planche puis de surf avant de finir par 1 heure de relaxation aquatique dans la grotte. A New York, il faisait partie de l'équipe A. Il était un des meilleurs attaquants et c'est d'ailleurs son équipe qui avait gagné le championnat la saison précédente. Il était un des joueurs vedette de l'équipe et face à cette soudaine célébrité, il était toujours très gêné. Il pénétrait dans la grotte quand il la distingua, assise sur le matelas. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes avant de se fuir.

Emma s'occupait de Manon quand on sonna à sa porte. Elle pensait que c'était Ben qui avait une fois de plus oublié ses clés mais quand elle vit la personne face à elle, elle blêmit. Juste avant d'ouvrir, elle avait recouché Manon.

Après quelques secondes, elle la fit entrer. Une discussion s'engagea, elle chercha à comprendre le pourquoi et le comment de sa présence ici. Ils parlèrent de longues heures jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ben qui jeta un froid dans la maison. Emma s'était mise à l'écart pour lui parler alors qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur. Il la fixait intensivement avec une pointe d'amertume dans les yeux.

B: Comment je dois le prendre ?

E: (murmurant) Ben… (silence) Il n'est pas question que je vous quitte. (le fixant) On n'aurait jamais eu Manon, si notre amour n'était pas sincère. (silence) Je t'aime Ben.

B: Moi aussi mais-

E: (le fixant) J'ai choisi Ben !

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et glissa sa main dans la sienne avant de retourner au salon.

E: Ethan, je te présente Ben… mon fiancé et le père de ma fille.

Ethan déglutissait difficilement quand soudain, il fut prit d'une pulsion et mit son poing dans la figure de Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Destiny**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, suite de Moment Of Truth (mdr! Vous trouvez un meilleur résumé à faire ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**DESTINY**_

_Suite de :_**_Moment Of Truth_**

**Ch 2**

Ben chancela, sous la surprise du coup, il recula de quelques pas tandis qu'Emma se plaçait entre eux.

E: (à Ethan) Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'i' te prends ?

Et: Mais enfin Emma-

E: (énervée) Ne t'avises plus de le toucher !

Emma se tourna vers Ben et passa une main douce sur son visage avant de voir qu'il saignait du nez. Ben passa une main sous son nez et vit le sang. Il s'empressa de rassurer Emma.

B: (doucement) C'est rien…

E: (murmurant) C'est de ma faute-

B: Shhttt… (silence) J'ai confiance en toi. (murmurant) Je reviens…

Ben s'éloigna, adressant un regard furieux à Ethan. Au même moment Emma se tournait vers Ethan.

E: Si tu es là pour détruire ce que j'ai mit des années à construire, tu n'as plus qu'à partir !

Et: (la fixant) Je suis désolé. (silence) Je voulais pas le frapper-

E: Réfléchi avant de frapper ! (silence) Je sais que c'est dur… mais j'aime Ben. (silence) Je ne le quitterais pas… et Manon, non plus.

Et: (la fixant) Je sais. (silence) Je ne sais pas ce que je croyais en te revoyant… (silence) mais certainement pas que tu aurais une famille et que je t'aurais perdu…

Emma baissa les yeux un instant. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait préférée ne jamais aborder ce sujet.

E: (le fixant) Ecoutes… Ben a été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui… mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de toujours t'aimer. Il a su être présent et patient. (silence) Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Ethan… mais nous deux, c'est fini. (silence) Je suis désolée.

Et: Je vois. (silence) De toute façon, on travaillera ensemble-

E: T'es muté à Los Angeles ?

Et: Oui.

E: Bien.

Et: Je vais te laisser… avec lui.

Emma soupira et referma la porte derrière lui. Se retournant, elle croisa le regard de Ben, qui revenait de la chambre.

M: (nerveux) Salut…

T: (le fixant et gênée) Salut… (silence) Je vais y aller-

Elle se leva subitement et passa à coté de lui sans un regard. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Mat' la retint par le poignet, la forçant à s'arrêter et à se tourner vers lui.

Il la relâcha et planta son regard dans le sien.

M: Tu es sûre que ça va ?

T: (troublée) Je… oui. (froidement) Ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

Mathis resta figé en la sentant si distante, toutefois il l'avait cherché. Leur rupture avait été très difficile. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte en l'accusant de le tromper. Tara lui en voulait et il le comprenait. Malgré la distance et la facilité d'avoir une fille dans son lit, il n'était pas en paix avec lui-même. Quand il sortait avec une fille, il se sentait toujours coupable, coupable de tromper Tara. Elle était sortie depuis quelques minutes quand finalement il plongea dans le lac. Il resta sur le dos à flotter, se triturant les pensées. Très rapidement, le visage de Tara vint danser devant ses yeux.

Il était sur la plage, avec Isa à coté de lui qui jouait avec quelques jouets. Il l'observait au loin. Sa curiosité maladive et son envie de l'avoir auprès de lui, le tenaillaient. Il voulait lui parler mais une peur sournoise, s'immisçait en lui. La peur du rejet, la peur qu'elle ne ressente plus rien pour lui. Ses pensées furent bousculées en voyant Jake, son meilleur ami face à lui. Jake faisait également partit de l'équipe de Hockey de New York.

J: (malicieusement) Bien roulée !

M: (évitant son regard) Ouais… (silence) mais mariée.

J: C'est pas un problème pour moi.

Jake s'éloigna doucement de Mat', se dirigeant vers Tara qui marchait au bord de l'eau. Mat' soupira en le voyant faire. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Tara pour savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Il prit Isa dans ses bras et ramassa ses jouets avant de rentrer dans la maison.

S: Vous rentrez déjà ?

M: (évitant son regard) Oui. Isa est fatiguée-

S: Mat' ?

M: Oui-

S: Regardes moi.

M: (la fixant) Quoi ?

S: (doucement) Arrêtes de fuir et va lui parler. Tu te tortures-

M: C'est ma vie, maman ! Je ne me suis jamais mêlé de ton histoire avec Mike alors sois gentille, fais pareil avec Tara et moi !

S: (léger sourire) T'as pas hérité du caractère de ton père…

M: (regard mesquin) ça aurait pu être pire… avoir tous vos défauts à tous les deux !

S: (rigolant) Oui… vas lui parler…

M: MAMAN!

: Syd-

Mat' ferma les yeux en entendant sa voix. Le voyant, Tara se figea subitement et fit demi tour, retournant sur la plage. Mat' fixa Syd.

M: (réalisant) Tu l'avais fait exprès !

S: (doucement) Chéri…

Mat' sortit en claquant la porte de la véranda. Syd n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu de la violence en son fils. Elle savait que c'était sa souffrance qui le faisait agir ainsi.

En bas des escaliers, il se retrouva face à Tara. Au loin, il voyait Jake qui lui faisait signe d'y aller. Il la fixa un instant et vit une douleur dans le regard de Tara. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole en premier.

T: (doucement) Retrouves moi à la grotte.

Elle se retourna sans un mot de plus tandis que Jake s'avançait vers Mat' en souriant à Tara.

J: (à Mat' en regardant Tara) Alors ?

M: (soupirant) Tara est ma cousine. (silence) Le râteau que tu t'es prit, t'as pas suffit ?

J: (le fixant) Comment tu sais que je me suis prit une veste ?

M: (évitant son regard) Tara déteste se faire draguer !

J: (doucement) Je vois…

M: (suspicieux) De quoi tu parles ? tu vois quoi ?

J: (innocemment) Rien…

M: (le fixant) Je te connais Jake ! (silence) Tara fait partie de ma famille-

J: C'est pour ça que tu lui parles pas.

M: (soupirant) Fou moi la paix Jake !

E: Comment tu te sens-

B: Je m'en remettrais.

E: (le fixant) Je suis désolée-

B: Arrête Emma !

E: (soupirant) Je comprends pas !

B: Tu as beau nous dire que tu nous aimes, je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu retomberas dans ses bras et-

E: (le fixant) Tu me crois capable de te tromper avec lui-

B: Vous deviez vous marier-

E: Et alors ? (silence) C'est avec toi que je vis, que j'ai eu Manon… même si j'aurai des sentiments pour Ethan, je ne te le dirais pas… (silence) je t'aime et je pensais que tu sentirais que je ne te quitterais jamais.

Ben la fixa, il avait besoin de lire la confirmation de sa déclaration dans ses yeux. Elle se rapprocha passant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant sa tête sur son torse.

E: On ne devrait même pas avoir cette conversation.

B: (l'enlaçant) J'ai peur de te perdre Emma…

E: (murmurant) Je serais toujours près de toi…

Ben déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux puis main dans la main, ils partirent préparer le dîner.

Tara l'attendait depuis 10 minutes quand il arriva. Les mains dans les poches, il ne parvenait pas à la regarder dans les yeux. Il parvint finalement à croiser son regard l'espace de quelques secondes. Il était mal à l'aise et gêné de la situation. Il voulait parler de leur relation mais il avait peur qu'elle lui parle de Josh. Ils s'assirent sur le matelas, à chaque bout de celui-ci. Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui.

T: Je sais pas par où commencer…

Mat' restait silencieux. Cette discussion le pesait mais en même temps il était si rare qu'elle soit si proche de lui. Il la scruta un instant et naturellement, il posa sa main sur la sienne, qu'elle retira rapidement. Il baissa les yeux à ce geste.

T: On n'aurait pas du attendre si longtemps…

M: (froidement) Attendre quoi ?

T: Mat'…

M: Tu t'es marié et tu ne m'as même pas prévenu ! Je l'ai apprit par les journaux !

T: Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as laissé !

M: On vivait à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre ! (silence) Et tu as pas perdu de temps pour me remplacer de toute façon !

T: (énervée) J'aurais jamais du te demander de venir!

Elle se leva furieusement et s'empressa de sortir de la grotte quand, subitement, Mat' la rattrapa en la ceinturant de ses bras.

Elle se figea en se raidissant. Elle se retourna doucement alors qu'il laissait glisser ses mains sur ses hanches. Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien et avant même qu'elle puisse réagir, il lui caressa tendrement le visage.

M: (murmurant) Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

T: Je sais… (silence) mais la situation est irréversible.

Tara se détacha de son étreinte et sortit de la grotte.

_**1 semaine plus tard,**_

Mat' arrivait à la grotte quand il distingua un corps sur le matelas. Une multitude de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête puis il ressortit rapidement avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il retourna à la grotte, les mains pleines. Pénétrant dans celle-ci, il vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit au bord du matelas. Il déposa à coté de lui l'assiette et les cafés qu'il avait amenés. Il l'observait. On aurait dit une enfant qui dormait. Il dégagea son visage de ses cheveux souples, ce qui la fit légèrement gémir dans son sommeil. Il l'admira ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, puis elle se réveilla doucement. Elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Tournant la tête, elle croisa son regard. Il lui sourit tendrement puis elle se redressa, s'adossant à la parois de la grotte.

Il lui tendit une tasse.

M: Café ?

T: (la prenant) Merci.

Elle avait fixé son regard dans le liquide sombre. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Elle se remémora sa dispute avec Josh et sa fuite de la veille.

T: (murmurant) J'aurais pas du venir ici-

M: Tu es ici chez toi-

T: Non-

M: (murmurant) C'est un endroit important pour nous. Tu as le droit de venir te ressourcer ici.

T: (murmurant) Mais cette grotte fait partie de la crique, qui appartenait à ton père-

M: (doucement) ça fait longtemps que tu passes tes nuits ici ?

T: …

M: (murmurant) Je ne te fais aucun reproche, Tara. (silence) Je veux juste être sur que tu vas bien… et que si tu as un problème, tu m'en parleras-

T: Non-

M: Non quoi ?

T: Je ne t'en parlerais pas.

M: (évitant son regard) Je peux comprendre… (silence) mais en gardant tout pour toi, tu vas te faire du mal-

T: Même si je pourrais t'en parler, je ne tiens pas à le faire-

M: (baissant la tête) Je peux t'aider…

Mat' lui tendit l'assiette de pancakes, elle le remercia d'un sourire. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

M: Tu peux toujours me faire confiance.

T: Tout est différent Mat'. (silence) Tu m'as abandonné et ça fait toujours aussi mal-

M: Je suis là-

T: Tu vas repartir, je le sais.

M: Je ne pars pas définitivement. Je reviendrais Tara-

T: Quand ? dans 2 ans ? 3 ans ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Destiny**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, suite de Moment Of Truth (mdr! Vous trouvez un meilleur résumé à faire ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**DESTINY**_

_Suite de :_**_Moment Of Truth_**

**Ch 3**

M: Non. Avant quand même.

T: (soupirant) Et je suis censée arriver à vivre loin de toi ? Je peux pas Mat'-

M: (murmurant) Tu veux parler de Josh ?

T: (le fixant) Pour dire quoi ? (silence) Et mes problèmes avec Josh, ne te regardes pas-

M: Donc tu as bien des problèmes avec lui.

T: Mat' s'il te plait.

M: Ok.

T: (murmurant) Tu repars quand ?

M: Ce soir.

T: Tu vois ! qu'est ce que je disais ! tu repars et-

M: (la fixant et posant une main sur sa joue) Je veux que tu m'appelles dès que tu te sens mal. Ok ?

T: J'essayerais…

Après qu'elle ait fini de manger, il l'obligea à se lever et à le rejoindre dans le lac. Tara était réticente. Néanmoins, elle céda sous son regard insistant. Elle avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Elle le vit se rapprocher. Sa hantise allait prendre vie, elle le sentit. Elle savait que s'il la touchait, elle ne pourrait plus lui résister.

Il la fit s'asseoir et s'adosser à une paroi plus ou moins lisse. Elle avait planté son regard dans le sien alors qu'il s'asseyait face à elle.

M: Je veux que tu te détentes-

T: Je peux pas.

M: (souriant) Concentres toi…

Lentement il la vit se détendre, il lui parla avec douceur et se laisser complètement aller. Son corps s'affaissa, devenant plus détendu. Il se rapprocha, se postant à coté d'elle.

Au bout d'une heure, il l'obligea à sortir de cet état léthargique. Il la voyait plus reposé et sereine mais ce dont il était étonné, c'était de revoir cette lueur de gaieté dans ses yeux.

M: (murmurant) Comment tu te sens ?

T: (le fixant) Beaucoup mieux. Merci.

Il lui sourit tendrement et dans une pulsion réciproque, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser avidement. Leurs lèvres avaient soif l'une de l'autre. Tara ne songeait même plus à son mariage ou à Josh. Elle était avec Mat' et rien d'autre ne comptait. Il était là, avec elle, pour elle. Elle sentait ses mains effectuer de longs vas et viens sur son corps. Ils se détachèrent légèrement pour respirer. Tara n'hésita plus, elle se colla encore plus contre lui, lui offrant sa bouche et son corps. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à ne faire plus qu'un. Leurs désirs étant trop difficile à contenir.

Elle dormait paisiblement dans ses bras tandis qu'il l'observait. Elle avait un petit sourire sur le visage. A aucun moment de la journée, ils ne quittèrent la grotte, se donnant complètement l'un à l'autre. Toutefois, en milieu de soirée, Mat' fut obligée de la quitter pour prendre son avion, alors que Tara somnolait toujours.

_**2 ans tard,**_

Mat' était toujours à New York. Il retournait régulièrement à Los Angeles. Son aventure avec Tara était resté sous silence et il y avait toujours une tension entre eux. Il avait reçu un coup de poignard, lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle avait eut un bébé. Il ne lui avait jamais dit son ressentiment mais sa douleur était oppressante.

Leurs vies avaient basculées lors de la disparition d'Emma, un an auparavant. Elle avait emmené Manon à l'école et n'était jamais arrivé à l'agence. Une enquête était toujours en cours. Syd s'en sentait responsable et par conséquent son couple avec Vaughn battait de l'aile. Celui-ci faisait tout pour lui faire accepter la disparition d'Emma. Toutefois, la famille et surtout Ben n'étaient pas prêt à accepter qu'Emma ne serait plus jamais parmi eux. Le plus difficile étant pour Ben et Manon. Personne ne savait si elle était vivante ou non.

Mat' l'observait. Il était arrivé la veille. Elle était en plein tournage sur la plage. Elle semblait heureuse et aller bien. Il lui souriait de temps à autre.

Elle discutait avec un des responsables. Mat' ne pouvait pas décoller son regard d'elle.

: Il me faut un sportif, je veux des plans d'un surfeur ou je sais pas. Fais passer un casting-

: Ok, je m'en charge-

T: (malicieusement) Attendez, je crois que c'est inutile-

: Comment ça ?

T: J'ai votre perle rare sous la main-

: Quoi ?

T: Donnez moi 2 minutes.

Elle se dirigea vers Mat' qui se levait. Elle lui demanda son aide et dans un sourire, il accepta.

Ils retournèrent ensemble vers le staff du tournage.

T: Je vous présente Mat'-

: Mat' Hecht ? le hockeyeur de génie ?

M: (souriant) J'irais pas jusque là…

T: Il est d'accord pour les plans.

: On vous paiera pour ça-

T: C'est pas nécessaire. (regardant Tara) J'en ai pas besoin…

: Tara, je veux des plans de toi sur une planche-

Mat avait un petit sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

T: Je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée-

: Je veux ces plans-

M: (doucement) Désolé de vous interrompre mais Tara ne pourra pas faire ça.

: Et quelle en est la raison ?

M: En 20 ans j'ai jamais réussi à la faire tenir sur une planche-

: (regardant Mat' et Tara) Quoi ?

T: (le fixant) Je tiens pas 3 secondes debout sur une planche. Y'a rien à faire.

: Ok. On cherchera autre chose. (regardant Mat') Je voudrais des plans de surf-

M: Pas de problème. Planche à voile ?

: ça serait parfait.

M: Ok. Je vais me changer.

Mat' s'éloigna. Brett, l'assistant réalisateur, s'approcha de Tara.

Br: (à Tara) J'en reviens pas ! J'ai rencontré le meilleur attaquant New Yorkais ! Tu te rends compte !

T: (rigolant) Oui… (silence) Tu sais, Mat' ne vit pas pour la célébrité. Il est quelqu'un de simple… il aime rendre service-

Br: Il est un des meilleurs joueurs du pays, si ce n'est pas le meilleur. (silence) Et dire que tu le connais…

T: (souriant) Brett ! (silence) Mat' est mon cousin.

Br: (surprit) Ton cousin !

T: (gênée) Oui.

: Hey Tara !

Br: Salut Lylly.

La jeune femme embrassa Brett et Tara. Brett en profita pour la mettre au courant des dernières dispositions. Lylly était la meilleure amie et maquilleuse de Tara.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à l'écart sur la plage alors que Brett donnait des ordres concernant les plans sur Mat'. Tara suivait des yeux ce dernier, écoutant évasivement Lylly.

L: (curieuse) Raconte ! Comment tu l'as rencontré ?

T: Qui ?

L: Lui ! Celui que tu déshabilles depuis ½ heures!

T: Arrête ! (silence) D'abord, je le déshabille pas-

L: Bien sur… (silence) Je t'ai jamais vu regarder Josh comme ça !

Tara tiqua au nom de Josh et fixa son amie.

T: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

L: T'en es où avec Josh ?

T: (sarcastiquement) On est toujours marié et… je suis toujours invisible !

L: (désignant Mat' qui revenait sur la plage) Et qu'est ce que t'as à m'avouer sur ce magnifique énergumène qui viens vers nous ?

T: Rien… (silence) Il fait partie de ma famille.

L: (sarcastiquement) Qu'est ce que ça serait, s'il était dans ton lit !

T: Lylly!

L: Quoi ! C'est vrai! C'est tout juste si t'étais pas prête à lui sauter dessus !

T: T'exagère !

: Bonjour…

T: (souriant) Mat', je te présente Lylly, ma maquilleuse et meilleure amie-

M: (à Lylly et souriant) Enchanté…

L: (souriant) De même…

M: (à Tara) Tu viens ce soir ?

T: (surprise) Ce soir ?

M: Le dîner… ma mère et Mike-

T: Ah oui. C'est vrai. (silence) Je dois voir ça avec Josh-

M: (la fixant) Bien sûr…

Il s'éloigna après un dernier regard pour Tara. Celle-ci l'observait faire. Elle se passa une main sur le visage tandis que Lylly la regardait faire.

L: (doucement) T'es amoureuse de lui ?

T: Je suis mariée à Josh-

L: Je te parle de tes sentiments… pas de tes responsabilités.

Tara resta silencieuse. Lylly comprit alors le dilemme de Tara.

Le soir même, elle dînait chez Syd et Vaughn. Josh était présent ainsi que Ben, Eric, Manue et Mathis. La soirée se déroulait difficilement. L'absence d'Emma se faisait toujours beaucoup ressentir et Mat' se sentait toujours de trop au milieu de ces couples. A peine la table débarrassé, Mat' partit se réfugier sur la plage. Il avait besoin d'air. Syd jeta un œil à Vaughn, qui regarda Tara tandis que cette dernière baissait les yeux.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tara et son équipe tournait sur la plage. Des barrières avaient été installées à cause des fans et journalistes à la recherche du moindre ragot. Mat' était toujours dans les alentours. Il revenait de son footing quotidien.

L'ambiance sur le tournage était de plus en plus tendue. Casey, le partenaire de Tara dans la série, ne cessait de lui faire des avances. La situation était devenue incontrôlable.

Tara était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle en avait parlé à la production mais personne n'avait réagit. La situation était en train de basculer. Casey la maintenait près de lui par la force.

Voyant ça, Mat' réagit, sauta par-dessus une barrière et dégagea Tara des mains de Casey.

M: (essayant de garder son calme) Ne t'avises plus de la toucher !

C: Tu cherches la bagarre, Blanc bec !

M: Je cherche rien du tout !

Casey avait une lueur féroce dans le regard et asséna un coup de poing à Mat'. Celui-ci se doutait des agissements de Casey, parvint avec facilité à éviter le coup. Mat' le maîtrisa avec quelques prises de self défenses. La tête dans le sable, Casey maugréait.

M: La prochaine fois, je serais pas aussi indulgent ! Alors fou la paix à Tara ! j'ai été clair !

C: (maugréant) Ouais…

Mat' le relâcha, se releva et se tourna vers Tara. Les journalistes aux alentours n'avaient rien loupé de la scène.

M: (doucement) ça va ?

A son regard, il savait qu'elle allait craquer. Malgré la proximité des reporters et photographes, il la prit dans ses bras où elle éclata en sanglot, s'accrochant à lui.

M: (murmurant) Je suis là, puce…

T: (en sanglot) Mat'…

M: (murmurant) Laisses toi aller…

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Le réalisateur déclara la journée terminée et Mat' le remercia d'un signe de tête. La tenant toujours dans ses bras, il la dirigea lentement vers la crique afin d'être au calme.

Assise sur le matelas, elle vint naturellement se blottir dans ses bras. Elle éprouvait se besoin de sentir sa chaleur, sa douceur et sa protection.

T: (murmurant) Pour l'autre soir… si y'avait pas eu mes parents, je serais venu sans Josh-

M: (doucement) T'as pas à te justifier.

T: (gênée et hésitante) C'est sérieux avec… Sophie ?

M: (surprit) Sophie ? Quelle Sophie ?

T: Dans le Weekly, y'avait une photo de vous deux-

M: (réalisant) Sophie Marquez ?

T: Oui.

M: (petit sourire) T'es jalouse !

T: Non !

M: (rigolant) Si t'es jalouse !... (silence) C'est la sœur de Jake. On a dîné tout les trois.

T: (relevant la tête vers lui) Donc y'a rien entre vous…

M: Tu sera la première avisée si je rencontre quelqu'un-

T: C'est vrai ?

M: Oui.

Tara lui sourit et il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle échappa un gémissement de douleur. Mat' la regarda suspicieusement. Sans attendre son approbation, il lui ôta sa chemise, laissé ouverte.

Ebahi par ce qu'il voyait, il la fixa.

M: Qui t'as fait ça !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Destiny**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, suite de Moment Of Truth (mdr! Vous trouvez un meilleur résumé à faire ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**DESTINY**_

_Suite de :_**_Moment Of Truth_**

**Ch 4**

T: Mat'-

M: Non Tara ! C'est trop grave !

A son regard, elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Il l'obligea à se lever. Sa main dans la sienne et avant même qu'elle puisse objecter, ils se retrouvèrent à l'hôpital.

Elle était examinée par un médecin. Mathis avait prévenu Josh qui devait arriver.

Le médecin ressortant de la chambre de Tara, Mat' s'avança vers lui.

M: Docteur ?

Dc: M. Hecht, c'est ça ?

M: Oui. Comment va-t-elle ?

Dc: Elle va relativement bien. Les coups qu'elle a reçu ont du être très violent, cependant ce qui me préoccupe, c'est qu'elle est sous alimentée et dé-

M: (murmurant) … déprimée…

Dc: Oui. (silence) On lui a administré des anti-douleurs. Elle a demandé à vous voir.

M: Merci docteur.

Dc: C'est mon travail…

Il entra doucement dans la chambre, refermant la porte silencieusement. Elle avait le regard rivé sur le mur. Il s'approcha posant sa main sur la sienne. Elle se retourna vers lui, sans un regard.

M: (murmurant) Tu es en sécurité ici…

T: (doucement) J'en doute.

Mat' l'obligea à le regarder, en lui soulevant le menton.

M: Tu t'en sortira… j'y veillerais.

T: (s'énervant) Tu n'es pas le Bon Dieu, Mat'!

M: C'est vrai… mais je peux imaginer combien tu souffres-

: Oh que c'est touchant ! Ma femme et son amant enfin réunis ! J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié de lui annoncer sa paternité !

T: (dans un souffle) Josh…

Mat' avait froncé les sourcils aux mots de Josh. Sa paternité. Voulait il sous entendre que Sarah était sa fille ? Il ne parvenait à accepter le fait que cette possibilité soit réelle.

T: Josh, je veux que tu partes-

J: NON! C'est à lui de partir !

T: NON! (regardant Mat') Restes…

Mat' l'observa et c'est en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Tara qu'il réalisa que c'était Josh le responsable des blessures de la jeune femme. Instinctivement, il s'interposa entre le lit de Tara et Josh.

M: (s'énervant) A compter d'aujourd'hui, tu ne les approches plus ! Ni Tara, ni Sarah !

J: Mon pauvre Mathis, cette chère Tara n'est qu'une traînée ! Mais il est hors de question que tu me la voles-

T: JOSH DEHORS !

Celui-ci sortit sous les cris de Tara, Mathis ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle.

J: (se retournant) Je ne te laisserais pas-

En même temps qu'il parlait, il essayait de frapper Mat'. Celui-ci para ses coups sans difficultés et lui attrapa les poignets. La sécurité fut alertée et Josh emmené au poste de Police, en garde à vue.

M: (pour lui-même) Mais qu'est ce que vous avez aujourd'hui à tous vouloir me frapper !

Mat' retourna auprès de Tara qui craignait de croiser son regard. Il traîna la chaise jusqu'au lit et s'assit près de Tara. Elle releva un timide regard vers lui.

T: Ce qu'il a dit sur…

M: (doucement) Tara, on n'est pas obligé d'en parler aujourd'hui.

T: Tu dois savoir-

M: (souriant) On a le temps…

T: (s'énervant) Tu vas repartir dans quelques jours !

M: (doucement) Calme toi… (silence) Pour l'instant je suis là… je veux que tu te repose.

Lorsque Tara fut endormit, Mat' en profita pour appeler sa mère, lui demandant de récupérer Sarah chez sa nounou et de la garder à la maison. Syd avait voulu des explications mais Mat' resta muet sur ce sujet.

Il l'avait longuement veillé mais à son tour sa fatigue l'emmena au pays des songes. Elle s'éveilla lentement et un petit sourire se forma sur son visage en le voyant recroquevillé comme un bébé sur cette chaise, tout en lui tenant la main.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant un frôlement sur ses doigts et mit quelques secondes avant de s'habitué à la luminosité de la pièce. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle sans interrompre le contact de sa main.

M: (murmurant) Comment tu te sens ?

T: Tu es resté… (silence) Sarah-

M: Ma mère s'en occupe.

T: (le fixant) Je voulais pas te le cacher.

M: Tara… (soupirant) c'est pas grave-

T: Je suis pas d'accord ! (silence) Je t'ai menti et tu n'as même pas pu profiter d'elle, bébé-

M: (murmurant et la fixant) Ton silence sur Sarah ne pourra jamais autant me blesser que la distance que j'ai mis volontairement entre nous… (murmurant) ça a commencé quand ?

Vaughn rentrait de l'agence. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à communiquer avec Sydney. Malgré son amour pour elle, la disparition brutale d'Emma avait creusé un fossé entre eux.

V: Syd ? (silence) Syd ?

Vaughn fit le tour de la maison. Il était rare qu'elle soit vide. Il arriva dans la chambre d'Isa où il la vit endormir Isa et Sarah.

Il alla embrasser les deux enfants et adressa un tendre sourire à Syd qui avait un visage plutôt fermé. Il resta sur le pas de la porte à l'attendre. Elle lui fit face quelques minutes plus tard puis passa devant lui avant de s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

Vaughn soupira, la situation le dépassait. Elle l'évitait depuis des jours. Il avait l'impression d'être coupable alors que la seule chose qu'il pouvait se reprocher, c'était de ne pas parvenir à la faire se confier. Avec calme, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Du seuil, il l'observa. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, le regard perdu. Il la rejoignit et passa tendrement ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, elle était impassible, froide, dépourvu de tout sentiment à son égard. Vaughn trouvait son attitude de plus en plus inquiétante. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et il ne savait que faire. Il aurait tellement préféré qu'elle s'en prenne à lui, qu'ils se disputent, qu'ils cassent de la vaisselle mais devant ce mutisme, il se sentait impuissant.

V: (murmurant à son oreille) Chérie…

Syd était toujours silencieuse mais on pouvait dorénavant lire sur son visage sa douleur. Lentement des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, larmes qu'elle tenta de refouler mais qu'elle ne put contrôler. Elles envahissaient librement son visage puis son corps fut secoué par de longs sanglots. Vaughn était resté là, à l'enlacer et lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Avec une grande douceur, il la mena jusqu'au lit où il la força à s'asseoir.

V: (murmurant) On la ramènera, chérie…

S: C'est trop tard, Vaughn !

V: Non. Il n'est jamais trop tard ! (silence) Regardes nous! Après des années de séparations on est ensemble… on a eu 2 enfants ensemble. (la fixant) Je te jure de ne jamais baisser les bras ! (silence) Parle moi…

Elle releva alors son regard plein de larmes vers le sien.

V: (murmurant et effaçant ses larmes) Tu veux pas qu'on se prenne quelques jours ? on pourrait partir se mettre au vert ? Rien que tous les deux…

S: On peut pas Vaughn-

V: (doucement) Syd… tu as besoin d'air et de penser à autre chose-

S: NON! Je veux ma fille !

Vaughn ne put ajouter quelque chose. Syd fondit à nouveau en sanglot dans ses bras. Il la garda ainsi dans ses bras toute la nuit, s'assurant qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ces derniers mois c'était devenu récurant. En plus du besoin de sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, il se devait de s'assurer qu'elle ne ferait pas de cauchemars. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il devait faire mais il ne voulait mettre personne en danger. Toutefois cette idée devenait sa seule solution.

Il pensa soudain à la disparition de Manue. Elle avait été obligé de quitter sa famille pour les protéger de son père et des contacts de celui ci. Ce dernier avait eu des difficultés financières et s'était tourné vers la mafia Russe avant qu'un carnage ait lieu dans son usine. Son père avait tué un des mafieux et ces derniers s'étaient jurés que la famille de Manue paierait. Mise sous la protection de la police puis du FBI et de la CIA, elle fut obligée de fuir avec sa mère et ses frères et sœurs jusqu'au démantèlement du réseau Russe puis jusqu'au jugement de ces derniers. Son père avait été sévèrement jugé pour avoir collaboré avec eux et celui-ci se donna la mort dans l'enceinte de locaux pénitenciers.

Vaughn avait eu mal lorsque Manue leur avait raconté toute l'histoire. Il pouvait entièrement imaginé le mal qu'elle ressentait. La trahison, la perte d'un être qu'on idolâtrait. Il l'avait vécu et cette douleur n'avait jamais disparu.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux en sentant Syd bouger. Elle était toujours endormie et se pressait encore plus contre lui. Il resserra son étreinte et finit par s'assoupir quelques minutes plus tard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Destiny**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, suite de Moment Of Truth (mdr! Vous trouvez un meilleur résumé à faire ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**DESTINY**_

_Suite de :_**_Moment Of Truth_**

**Ch 5**

T: (évitant son regard) Quand j'étais enceinte… il a comprit qu'il n'était pas le père et il a fait le lien avec toi…

M: C'est de ma faute-

T: NON ! (silence) J'ai cru que j'étais amoureuse de lui… mais je me trompais.

M: (doucement) Les médecins acceptent de te laisser sortir à condition que tu ne sois pas seule. (silence) J'ai signé les papiers de sortie...

T: Mat' ?

M: Hum…

T: Merci…

Mat' lui fit un léger sourire et sortit de la pièce pour qu'elle s'habille.

Dans un premier temps, Mat' passait le maximum de son temps avec sa fille, Sarah. Tara avait difficilement avoué la vérité à toute la famille sur la paternité de Mat' et des actes de Josh. Eric bouillait de mettre son poing dans la figure de Josh. Tara avait demandé le divorce. Parfois Josh la contactait mais elle se débrouillait pour ne pas avoir à faire à lui. Toutefois, alors qu'elle espérait que Mat' se rapprocherait, il ne fit aucun geste vers elle. Cependant, elle comprenait qu'elle l'avait déçu et qu'il devait être blessé de son attitude. Malgré ça, les journalistes n'avaient pas perdu de temps et ils leurs prêtaient déjà une liaison sauvage et passionnée.

Tara était dans sa loge avec Lylly qui l'aidait à se préparer tout en discutant.

L: T'as eu des nouvelles de Josh ?

T: Non. Et j'en attends pas.

L: Ouais… (souriant) T'as vu que tu fais encore la Une avec TON Mat' ?

T: J'ai vu… (silence) C'est pas MON Mat'-

L: C'est ça… (silence) Dès que je parle de lui, tu deviens plus muette qu'une carpe !

T: Lylly !

L: C'est la vérité !

T: (doucement) Il est rentré à New York.

L: (étonnée) Ah bon ? (malicieusement) Et tu lui as pas sauté dessus !

T: (rigolant) T'es irrécupérable !

L: Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il avait un copain célibataire ?

T: Si, Jake. Mais je sais pas s'il va revenir à Los Angeles.

L: J'aurais bien aimé le rencontrer.

Un coup à la porte interrompit leur discussion. La porte s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent dont Sarah qui se jeta en courant dans les bras de Tara.

L: (malicieusement) Mathis ! quelle surprise !

M: (les regardant) Quoi ? j'ai encore loupé un épisode ?

T: (prenant Sarah dans ses bras) Non…

Mat' s'approcha des filles et les embrassa toute les deux sur la joue.

T: T'es pas censé être à New York pour ton entraînement-

M: Le coach a eu un empêchement et… je dois te demander un service-

Tara le fixa un moment et se tourna vers Lylly.

T: (doucement) Tu veux bien nous laisser deux minutes ?

L: (souriant) Ouais, je vais voir si y'a pas un p'tit nouveau en manque d'amour dans le staff !

Tara la regarda partir en rigolant puis elle déposa Sarah dans un fauteuil alors qu'elle prenait la main que Mat' lui tendait. Installés sur un canapé, il se tourna vers elle.

M: Qu'est ce que tu fais dans 15 jours ?

T: J'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?

M: (la fixant) Le championnat est quasiment terminé et on a une soirée organisée. Je suis obligé d'y aller. (silence) J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

T: (le fixant) Moi ?

M: (souriant) Oui.

T: Je déteste ce genre de soirée.

M: Eh bah comme ça, je serais pas tout seul à m'ennuyer.

T: Et t'as trouvé que moi sur la longue liste de ton carnet-

M: (souriant) J'ai pas de carnet… et je veux que ça soit toi !

T: (le fixant) Je sais pas ce que tu me caches… mais si je vais pas à cette soirée, je ne le saurais pas, alors j'accepte….

M: (malicieusement) T'as jamais su me dire non !

T: Mat' !

Ils continuèrent à se taquiner ainsi pendant un moment.

Tara avait quitté l'appartement qu'elle avait partagé avec Josh. Elle logeait temporairement chez Syd et Vaughn. Elle avait refusé au début mais Mat' ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Les 15 jours avaient passé à vitesse grand V. Elle avait laissé Sarah à Syd. Arrivée à New York, elle suivit un responsable chargé de la conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle serait dans un hôtel si luxueux. Elle se demandait si toute cette attention venait de Mat' ou bien si c'était l'accueil réservé aux invités pour la soirée. Elle fit le tour de la chambre et dans la salle de bain, elle découvrit une robe de soirée somptueuse. Elle réalisa alors que cette attention venait exclusivement de Mat'.

Elle tenait le tissu entre ses doigts quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage, en voyant Mat' sur le seuil, vêtu d'un costard.

M: (souriant) Tu me fais entrer ou tu veux que tout le monde soit témoin de nos échanges.

T: (rigolant) Entres.

Elle le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

T: Je pensais pas te voir avant ce soir.

M: Je voulais te voir.

T: (souriant) C'est gentil-

M: (rigolant) C'est pas gentil, c'est plein d'arrières pensées. Et je serais toi, je resterais à distance.

T: (rigolant) T'as tant de mal que ça, à te contrôler ?

M: Tu sais bien que lorsqu'il s'agit de toi… j'ai tendance à faire tout de travers…

Tara s'approcha de lui, avec toujours ce sourire espiègle sur le visage.

T: (souriant) Je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien.

M: (souriant) C'est ça, moque toi ! (silence) ça a été avec Sarah ?

T: Bien sûr. Et si tu me disais de quelle soirée, il s'agit.

M: Ouais… (silence) C'est la crosse de diamant… la ligue doit décerner la crosse de diamant au meilleur joueur du championnat-

T: (souriant) Et tu es nominé.

M: Oui. (silence) Mais nominé ou non, je devais y assister.

T: Pourquoi ?

M: Tu verras bien.

T: ça me rassures pas…

Mathis avait appelé Syd avant que Tara atterrisse. Il lui avait demandé de s'assurer que tout le monde serait présent à la maison lors de la retransmission de la récompense. Il avait seulement précisé, qu'il devait faire une annonce. Tous étaient chez Syd et Vaughn. Certains jouant avec les enfants et d'autres préparant le dîner.

Ils s'étaient installés à une table avec Jake. Mat' avait présenté Sophie, la sœur de Jake, à Tara. Ils y avaient eu plusieurs discours de dirigeants, vantant les mérites de leurs joueurs. Tous attendaient impatiemment que le nom du gagnant soit révélé. Jake et Mat' n'écoutaient rien des discours. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien telles de vraies pipelettes qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des semaines. Toutefois, ils s'arrêtèrent subitement quand le nom de Mat' fut prononcé par le speaker. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur Mat' qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ce fut seulement lorsque Tara posa sa main sur son genou qu'il réagit. Il se rendit alors sur l'estrade, après avoir échangé un long regard avec Tara, où le président de la ligue lui remit la récompense. Il le remercia et prit le micro. Il avait une sainte horreur de ces soirées officielles. Néanmoins, un seul regard de Tara suffit à calmer l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge. Le micro à la main, il fit face à la salle comble ainsi qu'aux caméras.

M: (souriant) Je remercie tout le monde pour m'avoir élu mais je me demande ce qu'on vous a fait boire pour me désigner comme le meilleur joueur…

De multiples rires se firent entendre dans la salle alors que Tara levait les yeux au ciel en rigolant.

M: Vous savez que les discours ne sont pas mon fort mais vous allez devoir me supporter parce que j'ai beaucoup à dire. (silence) En premier lieu, je tiens à remercier toute ma famille qui me soutient depuis mes débuts. (la gorge serré) je tiens à dédier cette récompense à mon père… papa, j'espère que tu es fier de maman et moi… et j'ai aussi une pensée pour mes proches qui sont partis trop tôt… Will, je sais que tu me regardes, Fran, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur et Emma… ma sœur que je connais à peine, vous nous manquez tous… je tiens à remercier ma mère, pour avoir su être présente dans les moments les plus importants de ma vie… Mike, tu m'as fait renaître, en me faisant découvrir ce sport. Tu es un vrai père pour moi… Eric, Ben, Manue… merci et pour finir… (fixant Tara) Et toi… sans qui je ne serais jamais parvenu ici… (silence) Je tiens également à remercier tous mes entraîneurs, mes coéquipiers, sans qui je n'aurais jamais atteint un tel niveau.

Il sortit une photo de sa poche et demanda au caméraman de faire un gros plan dessus.

M: (troublée) Il s'agit de ma sœur, Emma… (silence) elle a disparue, il y a un an. Les autorités n'ont aucune idée d'où elle peut se trouver. Elle a un mari et une petite fille qui l'attend. Alors quiconque qui la verrait est prié d'appeler à ce numéro… merci. (silence) encore 2 petites choses. La première, j'annonce officiellement mon départ de New York pour Los Angeles. (fixant Tara) J'ai signé un contrat de 5 ans chez les Kings, il y a 3 mois. Je tenais à vous l'annoncer… et pour finir ce long speech, une petite chose personnelle…

Il fixa la caméra avec un petit sourire espiègle.

M: Maman, Manue, Mike, Eric, Ben… désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu.

Eric, excuse moi si je ne t'ai pas demandé ton approbation. Tu pourras me démolir à mon retour.

Il avait désormais fixé son regard sur Tara. Il s'était agenouillé sur l'estrade, Tara avait fermé les yeux en le voyant faire.

M: (la fixant) C'était pas prévu… mais quand je t'ai vu si rayonnante cet après midi, je me suis dit que le moment serait parfait. (souriant) Le risque que je me prenne un râteau est énorme mais je ne suis pas prêt d'abandonner mon bonheur avec toi et Sarah. Si tu me le demandais je quitterais tout, j'arrêterais la compétition pour nous… (silence) Tu as toujours fait tout ce que tu voulais de moi. Je me suis fais une promesse quand on était à l'hôpital, que si tu retrouvais le sourire, je ne te quitterais plus jamais… Tara Weiss, épouses moi… je t'aime.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Destiny**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, suite de Moment Of Truth (mdr! Vous trouvez un meilleur résumé à faire ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**DESTINY**_

_Suite de :_**_Moment Of Truth_**

**Ch 6**

Tara se leva difficilement. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle s'avança vers lui un sourire sur les lèvres. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle passa une main sur son visage. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle parvenait difficilement à rassembler ses pensées.

T: (souriant) T'es complètement cinglé… on va finir à l'asile tous les deux.

M: (souriant) Je m'en accommoderais, si j'y suis avec toi… (silence) T'en dis quoi ?

T: (doucement) Il n'y a plus rien eu entre nous depuis-

M: (murmurant) Je t'attendais… et rien ne pourra entraver mon besoin d'être avec toi…

T: (souriant) Tu m'aimes… (silence) C'est tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé… (silence) Oui, je veux être-

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il l'embrassait déjà avidement. Leurs langues se caressaient sensuellement et leurs mains s'enroulèrent autour du corps de l'autre. Ils se détachèrent lentement pour respirer. Tara posa son front contre le sien alors qu'ils étaient sifflés et applaudis dans la salle.

T: Je comprends pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que je sois ici…

M: J'allais pas faire ma demande par écran interposé !

Il descendit de l'estrade en sautant. Il lui sourit en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

M: (murmurant) J'espère que ton père nous a pas fait un infarctus !

T: (souriant) Maman sera aux premières loges pour le réanimer !

Mat' lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'emmener sur la piste de danse où ils restèrent enlacés toute la soirée.

Ils étaient les derniers dans la salle. Tara avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il la serrait toujours contre lui.

M: (murmurant) Y'a plus que nous… (silence) On devrait peut être y aller-

T: (innocemment) Où ça ?

M: (souriant) Dans notre lit ! (silence) On n'a que l'ascenseur à prendre-

T: Non !

M: (fronçant les sourcils) Non ?

T: (murmurant et l'embrassant) Je veux voir où tu vis…

M: (la fixant) Où je vis…

T: Oui… (murmurant) Emmènes moi chez toi…

M: (souriant) Tout ce que tu veux…

Main dans la main, ils remontèrent dans la chambre de Tara mais à peine la porte fut fermée que Mat' l'embrassait passionnément, la faisant reculer jusqu'au lit avant de la faire basculer sur celui ci. Elle parvint néanmoins à s'échapper de son étreinte en lui souriant.

Elle attrapa son sac et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

T: (souriant) Tu viens ou tu préfères rester tout seul ?

D'un regard malicieux, il lui prit la main, la tirant à lui. Elle retomba sur lui en rigolant.

T: Mat'-

M: (souriant) On est bien ici… on a tout pour passer une nuit mémorable-

T: (souriant) C'est vrai… (silence) mais je veux passer la nuit dans tes bras, chez toi… pas dans une chambre d'hôtel.

M: (murmurant) D'accord…

Après un dernier baiser, ils se relevèrent et sortirent de l'hôtel pour l'appartement de Mat', situé dans le centre ville au coin de la 5ème et de la 9ème.

Sortant de la voiture sport de Mat', ils prirent un ascenseur alors qu'il y avait encore des photographes devant l'immeuble. Mat' la fit rentrer et partit poser le sac de Tara dans la chambre alors qu'elle restait au salon. Elle faisait le tour de l'appartement et elle s'arrêta devant divers cadres. Il y avait plusieurs photos dont une de Fran, Will, Danny, Syd, Vaughn, Eric et Manue. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette photo. Elle passa à une autre où il y avait Syd et Mike qui souriait. En y réfléchissant, elle remarqua que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sourire Syd ainsi. Un peu plus loin sur une commode elle tomba sur une photo d'eux avec Emma et Ben.

Les bras de Mat' autour de sa taille, elle se laissa fondre dans ses bras, s'adossant à son torse.

T: (murmurant) Je savais pas que t'avais cette photo de nous…

M: (doucement) J'ai tout gardé… (silence) t'as jamais quitté mon cœur…

T: (se retournant dans ses bras) Je m'en veux-

M: (posant un doigt en travers de ses lèvres) C'est derrière nous… (silence) ça va changer Tara, je rentre à la maison. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

T: (murmurant) Oui… mais je t'ai blessé-

M: (la fixant) J'ai tiré un trait là-dessus. (silence) tout ce qu'i' compte c'est nous et notre famille.

Tara se blottit dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Mat l'embrassa dans le cou en lui murmurant quelques mots.

M: (murmurant) Tu me parlais pas d'un lit tout à l'heure ?

T: (souriant) Certes…

Elle se détacha légèrement de lui et l'observa en souriant.

T: (souriant malicieusement) Sinon on peut faire un scrabble… (un scrabble ! pas un bowling ou un cluedo ! ) sauf si tu as une autre activité à me proposer-

M: (la serrant contre lui) Oh oui, j'ai beaucoup mieux à te proposer.

T: Je me disais aussi…

Mat' lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser se fit de plus en plus intense et il la fit lentement reculer jusque dans la chambre. Lentement et avec une infinie douceur, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Corps à corps, Mat' parcourait son corps de baisers de plus en plus sensuels tandis que Tara faisait glisser ses mains dans le dos de Mat'. Des frissons parcourut Mat' et il releva un regard amusé vers sa fiancée. Tara passait ses mains dans le cheveux de Mat' quand dans un baiser avide, elle le sentit se fondre en elle. Leurs désirs réciproques se firent de plus en plus pressants et dans une ultime étreinte, elle lui murmura son amour avant que le plaisir les submerge.

Il était encore très tôt. Elle s'éveillait dans ses bras. La tête sur son torse, elle releva légèrement la tête. On aurait dit un enfant. Son visage lisse et si jeune, la réjouissait. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie, dans son cœur, d'être la femme qu'il avait choisie, d'être aimé et d'être la mère de sa fille. Elle posa son regard sur la table de nuit et elle y vit deux photos. Une de Sarah toute seule et un autre d'elle et de Sarah. Elle sourit en pensant à ce coté si romantique de Mat'. Elle fit glisser sa main sur le torse de Mat'. Après un léger frémissement, elle le sentit s'éveiller.

M: (endormi) Réveillée ?

T: Humm… (silence) L'avion est à quelle heure ?

M: 9 heures… (murmurant) Bien dormi ?

T: (souriant) On ne peut mieux…

Ben avait réussi à se garer sans trop de difficulté. Il tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi les centaines de journalistes qui faisait le pied de grue depuis des heures dans l'aéroport. Tara et Mat' sortaient de la zone d'embarquement et des centaines de flashs crépitèrent ainsi que des questions fusèrent. Tara et Mat' ne répondirent pas et avancèrent d'un pas plus rapide en voyant Ben. Ce dernier les enlaça fraternellement et ils quittèrent l'aéroport, avec les journalistes derrière eux.

M: Je croyais que c'était Mike qui-

B: (doucement) Il s'occupe de Sydney-

M: (étonné) Maman ? il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

B: Non… (silence) C'est toujours pareil…

T: (regardant Mat') Il faut que tu lui parles.

M: Elle ne m'écoutes plus depuis longtemps.

T: (murmurant) Tu es le seul qui peut parvenir à la toucher… (silence) Je sais que c'est dur-

M: (la fixant) Tout est différent entre nous depuis-

T: Mat' s'il te plait… (silence) Essayes…

M: (soupirant) Ok…

Ethan les avait vu arriver. SON Emma lui manquait. Il avait cotoyé la nouvelle Emma et il n'avait jamais supporté le regard qu'elle posait sur lui. Comme s'il n'était plus rien pour lui. Il aurait aimé lui parlé, la forcer à se souvenir mais rien y avait fait. Les missions qu'ils avaient effectué ensemble, avaient rendu leurs contacts encore plus tendus. Les observant rentrer dans la maison, il mit le contact et démarra pour s'enfuir dans la nuit en soupirant.

Mat' avait eu une discussion avec Vaughn. Celui-ci lui avait soumit une idée. Mat' y réfléchissait. Au fond de lui, il savait que seul une personne extérieure parviendrait à résoudre ce problème de communication. Toutefois, il se devait d'essayer. Il s'avança doucement vers sa mère et releva un timide regard vers elle.

S: C'est même pas la peine d'essayer Mathis !

M: (doucement) Maman-

S: Je sais que Vaughn te l'a demandé-

M: C'est faux. Mike, ne m'a rien demandé. (silence) J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes…

S: C'est inutile Mat'-

M: (la fixant) C'est vrai que lorsque je suis partit pour New York, je t'ai abandonné-

S: Tu dois faire ta vie-

M: Mais tu souffrais… j'ai pas pris soin de toi-

S: Je t'en ais jamais voulu-

M: J'aurais dû être là pour toi, Isa, Emma, Tara-

S: Mat'… tu n'es pas responsable… (silence) Je n'ai jamais été seule-

M: (la fixant) Mais j'ai rompu ma promesse ! (silence) Pourquoi tu repousses Mike ?

S: Vaughn et moi-

M: ça ne me regarde pas, je suis d'accord… (silence) Il ne supporte pas de te voir te faire du mal. (silence) Papa non plus, n'aurait jamais admit ça. (murmurant) Laisses nous t'aider…

S: (soupirant) J'ai perdu ma fille, c'est de ma faute-

M: C'est faux et tu le sais très bien. (silence) Personne ne pouvait le prévoir. Emma était prudente… et si tu veux mon avis c'est quelqu'un qui la connaît bien qui est responsable-

S: (sceptique) Qui ? Ethan ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : Destiny**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, suite de Moment Of Truth (mdr! Vous trouvez un meilleur résumé à faire ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**DESTINY**_

_Suite de :_**_Moment Of Truth_**

**Ch 7**

M: Il aurait eu le mobile… (silence) Ils devaient se marier-

S: Non… Il travaille avec nous sur l'enquête depuis le début-

M: Lauren aussi, vous ne la soupçonniez pas…

S: (s'énervant) La situation était différente Mat' !

M: (gêné et baissant la tête) Je suis désolé… (murmurant) Je voulais pas remuer tout ça…

Sarah jouait avec Manon et Isa sur la plage, Mat' les surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Lui, était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. L'idée que lui avait soumise Vaughn lui semblait la seule alternative à leur problème. Il tournait et retournait cette idée dans sa tête. Seule une personne extérieure parviendrait à les sortir de cette situation. Il soupira en pensant à l'effort que Vaughn s'apprêterait à faire pour Syd. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant des mains sur sa taille puis se glisser sur son ventre. Il émit un gémissement de contentement en la sentant se coller contre lui. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou et tourna légèrement la tête sur le coté pour distinguer son visage.

T: (murmurant) T'as l'air fatigué…

M: (observant les enfants) J'ai parlé à ma mère.

T: (doucement) Elle a besoin de toi-

M: (murmurant) Je ne suis pas la solution…

Tara leva les yeux vers lui. Il était rare qu'il soit aussi abattu. D'une main sur son épaule, elle le força à se tourner vers lui et à le regarder.

T: (le fixant) Tu es son fils unique ! Elle a besoin de toi ! Elle a besoin de nous tous !

M: J'ai jamais su être là quand-

T: (le fixant) Tu as été là pour moi… tu as su trouver les mots avec moi. Ne te sous estime pas. (silence) Tu m'as aidé quand Nadia est rentrée dans ma vie et tu as encore été là quand j'avais mes problèmes avec Josh. Mat', tu n'es pas inutile !

Mat' baissa la tête à l'évocation de Josh. Tara s'en rendit compte et le força à la regarder.

T: (doucement) Tu l'as dit toi-même, tout est derrière nous…

M: (murmurant) Ouais…

T: (petit sourire) T'étais beaucoup plus convainquant cette nuit !

Mat' rigola et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Simultanément, ils entendirent des flashs crépiter près d'eux. Mat' se retourna en maugréant.

M: Il peuvent pas nous foutre la paix 5 minutes !

Tara rigola et s'avança vers les filles. Elle les fit rentrer et retourna près de Mat'.

T: (doucement) J'en ai rien à faire d'eux… et puis (silence) Je te rappelle que tu m'as fait ta demande devant des milliers de téléspectateurs !

M: (souriant) J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie ! j'ai cru que t'allais crier haut et fort que j'étais un enfer à vivre et que tu ne voudrais pas d'un sportif angoissé-

T: (souriant) Tu sais bien que t'es le seul sportif que j'arrive à supporter… (murmurant à son oreille) Et tu es de loin, le plus beau que je connaisse…

M: (souriant) Tu veux m'acheter là !

T: (le fixant) Non… j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre…

Mat' lui sourit et ils rentrèrent dans la maison main dans la main.

Avant dîner, Mat' parla avec Vaughn et lui confia sa décision. Eric et Manue venaient d'arriver. Ils enlacèrent Tara et Mat' puis Eric jeta un regard malicieux à Mat'.

M: (regardant Eric) Quoi ?

Er: J'ai cru que tu te déciderais jamais !

M: De quoi ?

Er: (sourire malicieux) Mais je te plains parce que la supporter 24 heures sur 24, c'est pas de la tarte !

M: (fixant Tara) Je le sais… (regardant Eric et rigolant) Mais c'est certainement pas pire que de te supporter !

Tara rigola devant la moue de son père. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire puis le calme se répandit très vite lorsque Syd et Ben s'avancèrent vers eux. Mat' se tourna vers sa mère qui la fixait. Il se détacha légèrement de Tara en lui souriant et s'approcha de Syd. Celle-ci l'emmena à l'écart.

S: Tu sais où est Vaughn ?

M: (doucement) Partit téléphoner-

S: Je vous ais vu parler. Dis moi ce que vous fabriquez dans mon dos.

M: Rien maman… (silence) Il a peur pour toi. Laisses le faire. Il sait ce qui est bon pour vous et pour toi-

S: (sceptique) Mat'-

M: (la fixant) Fais moi confiance…

Ben venait de rentrer. Comme quotidiennement, il alla coucher Manon. Ce moment était un vrai calvaire. Tous les soirs, elle lui demandait quand Emma reviendrait. Ben ne savait plus quoi répondre à sa fille. Lui aussi souffrait. Il évitait autant que possible de poser son regard sur les différentes photographies d'Emma, ça lui faisait trop de mal. Toutefois le pire était l'impression qu'il ressentait, cette sensation qu'elle allait passer la porte et venir l'embrasser. Il tenta de refouler le nœud qui se formait au creux de sa gorge mais il n'y parvint pas et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ils remonta les couvertures sur le corps de sa fille et sortit de la chambre d'enfant pour s'affaler sur son lit, lâchant toute la douleur qui l'incombait.

L: Tu savais pour Brett ?

T: Quoi ?

L: Il est homo-

Tara se tourna en rigolant vers Lylly.

T: (rigolant) Tu rigoles ?

L: Je te jure-

T: Je te crois pas. (rigolant) C'est pour te tester-

L: (étonnée) Me tester ?

T: (souriant) Me dit pas que t'avais pas vu qu'il voulait à tout prix sortir avec toi !

L: (surprise) Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dit !

T: (rigolant) Ecoutes, t'étais tellement préoccupé à me caser que ça a dû m'échapper de t'en parler !

L: Et ça fait combien de temps que tu le sais ?

T: (doucement) Quelques mois…

L: (la fixant) Je rêve ! Tu savais que très bien que j'avais flashé sur Brett et tu m'as rien dit !

T: (rigolant) Ecoutes… ça a du m'échapper…

: Salut les filles !

L: (souriant) Hey Mat' ! T'es tout seul !

M: Pourquoi tu cherches ma maîtresse !

Lylly rigola. Mat' embrassa Lylly sur le joue et s'approcha de Tara. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Il lui répondit instantanément et ce fut la voix de Lylly qui les força à se séparer.

L: (rigolant) Je sais que je suis invisible mais quand même !

M: (souriant) Le jour où tu seras invisible Lylly, je te le dirais !

Elle rigola et Mat' se tourna vers Tara qui lui parlait.

T: (doucement) Je croyais que Jake arrivait ce matin ?

M: Il a loupé son avion. Sophie l'accompagne. (doucement) Ta pause est à quelle heure ?

T: Sûrement vers 14 heures. Pourquoi ?

M: (doucement) On a une maison à visiter.

T: (surprise) T'as déjà trouvé ?

M: (souriant) J'ai fait un tour sur la plage et j'en ai vu une qui serait bien. (murmurant) D'ailleurs elle est pas loin de la crique…

T: (souriant) ça s'est bien pratique !

Tara et Mat' s'installèrent rapidement ensemble avec Sarah dans une des multiples maisons qu'ils visitèrent. Mat' se rapprocha de sa mère et de Ben. Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Jake et Sophie. Ceux-ci habitaient un peu plus dans le centre mais ils se voyaient tous les jours. Tara et Mat' passaient chez Syd et Vaughn. Elle leur avait demandé de venir pour le déjeuner. Vaughn était partit faire une course quand ils arrivèrent.

Mat' s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour sa mère. Il la fixa un instant et celle-ci détourna la tête quand elle sentit son regard scrutateur. Au même instant Vaughn rentra et fit un léger signe de tête à Mat'. Syd les regarda et se planta devant eux.

S: J'en ai marre !

V: (doucement) Syd-

S: Non Vaughn ! c'est trop facile ! qu'est ce que vous manigancez ?

Mat' garda le silence et jeta un coup d'œil à Vaughn. Celui-ci fit de même et alors que Syd serrait les dents de ne pas avoir de réponse, on sonna à la porte. Enervée, elle partit ouvrir et resta bouche bée devant la personne face à elle.

Elle ferma alors les yeux un instant, comprenant la démarche de Vaughn et Mathis.

S: (doucement) C'est pour moi que t'es là…

: (doucement) Je serais bien venu pour mettre une raclée à Sark mais je sais pas où il est !

S: (souriant et se jetant dans ses bras) Will…


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : Destiny**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, suite de Moment Of Truth (mdr! Vous trouvez un meilleur résumé à faire ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**DESTINY**_

_Suite de :_**_Moment Of Truth_**

**Ch 8**

Mat', Tara et Vaughn se regardèrent. Vaughn était mal à l'aise. La présence de Will et sachant ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Syd, le troublait encore aujourd'hui. Mat' s'avança vers lui et lui murmura quelques mots, ce qui eu le don de lui remonter le moral.

Syd et Will rejoignirent Tara, Mat' et Vaughn. Will adressa un léger signe de tête à Vaughn puis il enlaça Tara et Mat'. Après quelques secondes, Syd emmena Mat' à l'écart sous les regards anxieux de Tara, Vaughn et Will.

S: (doucement) Je sais qu'il te l'a demandé-

M: (la fixant) Maman, ça fait des semaines qu'il se torture avec cette idée. (silence) Il a juste voulu mon avis. Mike ne veut pas mettre Will en danger mais il refuse de te voir te détruire à petit feu.

S: (le fixant) ça ne ramènera pas Emma !

Vaughn s'avança à cet instant vers eux.

V: Je ferais tout pour la ramener Syd. (silence) J'ai besoin de toi pour ça. Je peux pas le faire seul.

Syd regardait Vaughn. Elle avait ce regard troublé, Mat' fit une pression sur la main de sa mère et il rejoignit Tara et Will qui discutait tranquillement.

S: (murmurant) Je sais que tu feras l'impossible pour Emma.

V: Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus !

S: (doucement) Tu as fait un énorme sacrifice… en appelant Will-

V: Je peux comprendre que tu ais du mal à nous en parler… (silence) alors parle lui.

S: (murmurant) Ce que tu as fait… (silence) Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi.

V: Ne te préoccupes pas de ça. (silence) Je veux retrouver ma Syd avec sa rage de vivre… et je veux qu'on ramène Emma ensemble.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, Tara et Mat' se baladaient tranquillement sur la plage, main dans la main. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien quand Mat' reconnut quelqu'un au loin.

T: Tu m'écoutes ?

Mat' ne répondait toujours pas.

T: Mat' j'ai un amant !

M: (se tournant vers elle) Hein ? Quoi ?

T: Tu vois, tu m'écoutes pas ! (silence) Je te dis que j'ai un amant et tu réagis pas !

M: (la fixant) Excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs-

T: (agacé) J'avais pas remarqué !

M: Tara-

T: Je suis devenue invisible pour toi !

M: Non! Tu le sais très bien-

T: Je ne sais rien Mat' ! ça fait des jours que tu me parles plus !

Mat' soupira et se tourna vers elle un instant avant de poser son regard au loin sur la personne qu'il avait reconnut.

M: Je t'aime Tara, tu n'as pas à en douter-

T: Alors dis moi ce qui te tracasse. Je croyais que t'avais confiance en moi ? je ne te trahirais jamais-

M: Je sais tout ça. (silence) ça n'a rien à voir avec nous-

T: (doucement) Je veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi.

M: Je suis là.

T: (le fixant) Tu ne veux pas me le dire !

M: Quoi ?

T: (soupirant) Je suis pas aveugle Mat' ! ça fait 5 minutes que tu la fixes ! (silence) Tu croyais que j'allais pas le remarquer ?

M: (léger sourire) J'ai tendance à oublier ta jalousie excessive… (silence) Tu n'as rien à craindre, ma puce…

T: Mat', je suis pas jalouse. Je sais que notre couple est solide. Je veux simplement comprendre.

Ils continuèrent de marcher et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement près de la connaissance de Mat'. Tara était suspicieuse. Mat' restait silencieux sur cette femme qui était face à eux.

: Mathis, je m'attendais pas à te voir ici !

M: (agacé) Alex, qu'est ce que tu fais à LA ?

A: Je crois pas que ça te regarde !

M: (énervé) Je sais très bien que c'est pas le hasard qui t'as fait venir ici !

T: (murmurant) Mat'…

M: Tara, ne t'en mêles pas !

A: (cyniquement) Alors voila la fameuse Tara-

M: Alex, je te jure que-

: Tara, Mat'-

M: Oh non ! (fixant Alex) Je sais ce que tu as derrière la tête et je te jure que tu me le paieras !

: Mat'!

A: Non, laisses le Ben… (silence) Tu ne me connais pas Mat' !

M: Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile ! (silence) Tu tiens peux être à ce que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire !

B: Mat' arrête !

M: (le fixant) Elle va te détruire Ben ! Comment tu peux faire ça à Emma !

Ben et Mat' se fixaient. Mat' était en colère contre Ben. Il était devenu aveugle. Mat' avait beau savoir que c'était sa douleur qui l'avait fait réagir un ainsi. Seulement il ne pouvait pas laisser Alex rentrer dans la vie de Ben. Il l'avait percé à jour et savait qu'elle ne savait que blesser les personnes qu'elle approchait. Toutefois, il regarda Ben rentrer chez lui avec Alex. Mat' soupira en mettant un coup de pied dans le sable.

Tara se rapprocha et posa un main sur son épaule, toutefois il s'écarta violemment d'elle.

B: Tu connais Mat' à ce que je vois. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

A: On s'est croisé quelques fois à New York.

B: Il a dû se passer quelque chose d'assez sérieux entre vous… Mat' ne s'énerve pas sans une bonne raison-

A: Peut être le Mat' que tu connais…

B: (suspicieux) Qu'est ce que tu sous entends ?

A: (murmurant) Rien…

Tara était au studio d'enregistrement. Mat' profita de l'occasion pour passer chez Jake. C'est Sophie qui lui ouvrit, il l'embrassa et entra dans l'appart.

S: T'as une sale tête, tu sais ?

Mat' se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage. A ce geste, Sophie savait que c'était mauvais signe.

S: Un problème ?

M: Non… (silence) enfin oui-

S: Tara ?

M: Je pense que ça s'arrangera…

: Mat'! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici !

Mat' fixa son meilleur ami et soupira en silence.

M: On a un gros problème.

J: Je déteste quand tu dis "gros" et "problème" dans la même phrase. (silence) C'est quoi ?

M: (le fixant) Alex.

J: Alex ! (silence) Tu veux dire notre Alex !

M: J'en connaît pas d'autre.

S: C'est qui ?

J: Un gros problème ! (à Mat') Elle avait dit qu'elle partait à Philadelphie-

M: Et bah, je peux t'assurer qu'elle y est pas. (silence) Elle recommence et en plus, elle s'en prend à Ben. Je vais pas la laisser s'en sortir cette fois-

J: C'est peut être pas ce que tu crois.

M: Jake ! Tu la connais aussi bien que moi !

J: Laisses lui le bénéfice du doute. Elle a peut être changé-

M: Ben est une proie facile. Il est tellement malheureux qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle le manipule ! (silence) Tu connais ses méthodes Jake! (doucement) J'ai besoin de ton aide pour l'arrêter.

J: Ok. Je t'aiderai.

S: Mais il s'est passé quoi avec cette fille ?

J: (regardant Mat' puis sa sœur) Mieux vaut que tu ne le saches pas.

W: J'ai été surprit quand Vaughn m'a appelé…

S: Et moi donc… (silence) Il sait pour… Varsovie.

W: Oh… (silence) Comment il l'a prit ?

S: Il a bien été obligé de l'accepter… (murmurant) Même si je crois qu'il souffre plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre.

W: (doucement) Tu ne trouves pas sa réaction normale ? (silence) aucun homme ne serait ravi de savoir que la femme qu'il aime, a couché avec le meilleur ami de celle-ci.

Syd se tourna vers lui en soupirant.

S: J'ai l'impression que le sort d'Emma ne compte pas pour lui ! Que rien, ni personne ne le touche-

W: Tu penses pas ce que tu dis ! (silence) Syd… si quelqu'un peu le toucher c'est toi ! (silence) je l'ai vu avec Tara et Mat'! Il les aime, je suis sûr que c'est pareil avec Emma. (doucement) ne doutes pas de lui…

S: C'est Emma qui nous a rapproché…

W: Emma t'as aidé à lui pardonner. (silence) T'as toujours aimé Mike. Et ça même quand tu étais marié à Dany…

S: C'était différent. Tu le sais bien-

W: Et c'était différent quand vous avez fait l'amour ! (silence) Vois les choses en face ! Arrête de faire l'autruche ! Tu aimais Danny pour son coté doux et discret… mais au fond y'a jamais eu que Mike !

S: On était ado Will –

W: Je le sais Syd ! (silence) Je veux juste que tu admettes que la première personne à laquelle tu pensais c'était Mike et pas Danny. (silence) Je ne remet pas en cause tes sentiments pour Danny, parce que Mat' ne serait jamais né si tu ne l'avais pas aimé..

S: ça ne changera rien à la situation si-

W: (murmurant) Vous avez toujours su être là, l'un pour l'autre… et tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire…

S: (doucement) Tu penses que je devrais retourner à l'Agence…

W: C'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire. (silence) je sais que tu as de nombreux contacts sérieux… (silence) Tu sais en qui tu peux avoir confiance.

Syd jeta un regard suspicieux à Will.

W: Si tu penses que Mike ou Eric m'ont dit quelque chose, tu te trompes… par contre, je te connais…

S: Je vais y réfléchir…

Observant la mer, Syd vint naturellement poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Will.

Dixon venait de confier à Vaughn le dossier d'un nouvel agent, celui qui viendrait en remplacement d'Emma. Dixon lui avait dit que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait s'en charger mais sous l'insistance de Vaughn, Dixon céda.

Faisant dos à la porte de son bureau, il relisait le dossier quand le silence des agents, au cœur de la Rotonde, l'alerta. Il releva la tête en se retournant.

V: (surprit) Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

: Je travaille toujours ici, il me semble !

V: (hésitant) Oui… bien sur mais…

Voyant les regards curieux des agents, Syd referma la porte du bureau puis se tourna vers Vaughn.

Syd s'approcha doucement et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

S: (murmurant) Je suis désolée… (silence) J'ai été injuste avec toi… Mat', Eric… avec vous tous…

V: Je ne te reproche rien-

S: (s'énervant) Tu devrais ! Ça fait des mois que je t'ignore et que je te repousse… (silence) tout ça c'est fini.

V: (soucieux) Fini !


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : Destiny**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, suite de Moment Of Truth (mdr! Vous trouvez un meilleur résumé à faire ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**DESTINY**_

_Suite de :_**_Moment Of Truth_**

**Ch 9**

S: (le regardant tendrement) On sait tous les deux qu'il n'y a qu'ensemble qu'on arrivera à la retrouver.

Vaughn lui sourit et l'attira dans ses bras amoureusement. Il huma son parfum enivrant et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il la sentait progressivement s'abandonner dans ses bras et il aimait cette sensation. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

V: (murmurant) On dirait que l'arrivée de Will a fait son effet.

S: Je-

V: (souriant) Je suis très heureux qu'il ait réussi à te faire réagir.

S: (doucement) C'est grâce à toi s'il est là !

Vaughn lui sourit et Syd le remercia d'un langoureux baiser. Elle se dégagea doucement de ses bras.

S: Tu travailles sur quoi ?

Vaughn essaya d'éloigner le dossier de l'agent mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de Syd.

V: (rapidement) Rien d'important-

S: Vaughn ?

V: On devrait aller déjeuner-

S: ça a un rapport avec Emma. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Vaughn soupira. A la tête de sa femme, il comprenait qu'elle ne bougerait pas du bureau tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit.

V: Tu devrais-

S: Vaughn !

V: Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

S: Et moi, quand tu me caches des choses !

V: (soupirant) C'est le dossier de l'agent qui va remplacer Emma.

Syd prit le dossier et regarda la photo de l'agent.

S: (sarcastiquement) Elle est mignonne-

Vaughn roula des yeux et lui retira le dossier des mains.

V: Et après tu dis qu'Emma ne tient pas de toi ! Je rêve !

Syd lui fit un petit sourire et Vaughn la fit sortir du bureau.

V: Allez viens, moi j'ai faim !

S: (souriant) T'as faim !

V: Oui j'ai faim. (silence puis souriant) Je vois que ton esprit mal placé revient au galop !

Syd rigola et ils quittèrent l'agence pour aller déjeuner.

: Edmonds! Je dois avoué que vous vous en êtes bien sortit jusqu'ici… toutefois je doutes que vos employeurs soient satisfait !

Et: (suspicieux) Qui êtes vous !

: Mon nom ne vous avancera pas. Par contre, je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous avez pu tous les tromper !

Et: De quoi parlez vous ?

: Vous le savez très bien… D'ailleurs si je suis parvenue à remonter jusqu'à vous, je ne serais pas la seule !

L: Tu vas êtres heureuse… j'ai parlé à Brett-

T: (souriant) Aaaaaahhhhh… et ?

L: (la fixant) C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il m'a dit que Casey a été viré.

T: (soupirant) Enfin !

L: La prod' va faire passer un casting pour te trouver un nouveau "prétendant" !

T: Ouais… T'en es où avec Brett ?

L: Bah rien… a chaque fois que je l'approche, y'a toujours cette Claudia avec lui !

T: (rigolant) C'est sa stagiaire… je pense pas qu'il fasse dans mineures !

L: Et toi ?

T: Quoi moi ?

L: ça va faire presque une heure que t'as pas prononcé le nom de Mat'-

T: Y'a rien à dire !

L: Ouhhhhhhh… ça sent pas bon ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ton apollon ?

T: Je sais pas… c'est ça le pire !

L: Explique !

Tara lui raconta l'épisode de la plage et Lylly observa son amie.

L: Tu sais s'il a réagit comme ça, c'est parce qu'il doit suffisamment bien la connaître. (doucement) Je connais pas encore très bien Mat'… mais assez pour savoir qu'il ne supporte pas quand des personnes mal intentionnés s'immisce dans sa famille.

T: Je sais qu'il veut tous nous protéger… mais je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette Alex !

L: J'en conclus qu'il a rien voulu te dire.

T: Ouais… Lui arracher des réponses, c'est pire que de rentrer dans un mur à 200 km heure !

L: Ouhhh ça doit faire mal ! (silence) T'as essayé le chantage ?

Tara lui lança un regard désespérant.

L: Je sais que c'est pas sain mais ça coute rien d'essayer…

T: Je verrais… mais je pense pas que ça soit la solution…

S: Ben est pas encore arrivé ?

V: Non. Il a dit qu'il venait avec quelqu'un-

M: (ébahi) Quoi !

V: C'est ce qu'il a dit-

M: (entre ses dents) ça va pas se passer comme ça !

S: Mat'-

Mat' sortit rageusement son portable de sa poche et passa un coup de fil.

Syd et Vaughn l'observaient soucieusement. Ils n'avaient pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu Mat' dans un tel état de colère.

Ben arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'Alex. A son regard, Ben comprit que ça se passerait mal.

Tous avaient tenté de calmer Mat' mais rien n'y fit. Jake arriva et lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Alex, une forte colère monta en lui.

J: Et dire que je voulais te laisser le bénéfice du doute !

A: …

M: C'est fini cette fois Alex !

B: (s'énervant) Mais arrêtez ! Alex n'a rien fait-

M: Ben, tu sais que je t'apprécie énormément mais tu ne sais rien de cette… de cette garce ! (silence) Elle nous a utilisé et a failli détruire nos carrières !

A: Ben-

J: FERMES LA, ALEX !

M: Tous ceux qui sont sortis avec elle, s'en sont mordus les doigts ! Après la rupture, elle va voir la police et porte plainte pour viol ! (silence) Enfin c'est ce qu'elle fait si son amant refuse de payer une très généreuse somme !

Tous s'observèrent ébahi par les vérités de Mat'. Ben observa Alex, cherchant une trace de l'innocence dans le regard de celle-ci. Il se détourna, ferma les yeux et s'écroula sur le canapé. Il n'avait jamais douté d'elle. Elle lui était apparue comme une femme sincère et il s'était entièrement fait abusé.

J: (à Mat') La police arrive.

M: Au moins j'aurais pas perdu ma journée !

Mat' se retourna vivement en sentant une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il croisa le regard de Tara qui l'emmena à l'écart.

T: Mat'…

M: Tara… (silence) Je voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon-

T: Je n'ai rien dit-

M: Pas encore… mais ça va venir-

T: Mat'! (s'énervant) Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le reprocher !

M: (soupirant) ça serait logique. Et puis y'a jamais vraiment eu de rupture entre nous-

T: (soupirant) Mat'… je ne te reproches pas ta liaison avec elle… (silence) C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé que tu me parles de cette histoire-

M: à quoi tu t'attendais Tara ? que je n'ai pas de liaison ?

T: Non, je sais bien qu'après moi, il y en a eu d'autres… mais je pensais que tu me faisais confiance-

M: Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, ça n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi…

T: C'est pas l'impression que j'ai !

M: (doucement) Tara…

Celle se détacha de lui et sortit dehors, furieuse. Il ferma les yeux et soupira lentement. De la baie vitrée, il l'observait marcher sur la plage, le visage fermé.

J: Qu'est ce que t'attends pour aller arranger les choses ?

M: Jake, fous moi la paix !

J: (soupirant) Qu'est ce que tu peux être têtu ! T'attends quoi ? Qu'un acteur BCBG viennent te la piquer !

Mat' envoya un regard noir à Jake et sortit dehors alors que les policiers emmenaient Alex. Sophie venait d'arriver, elle se dirigea machinalement vers son frère après avoir salué tout le monde.

So: (regardant Jake) Qu'est ce qu'i' se passe ?

J: Mat' s'est prit la tête avec Tara. Tu sais comment il est. Il veut la protéger-

So: (finissant sa phrase) et il préfère ne pas lui confier ses problèmes…

J: Oui…

Ben était toujours assis dans le canapé. Syd s'était approché de lui et faisait de son mieux pour le forcer à parler. Relevant la tête, il croisa un court instant le regard de Sophie et la détailla. Brune, de taille moyenne, mince, les yeux noisettes, un long visage. Elle avait un voile de tristesse dans le regard, ce qui interpela Ben. Celle-ci détourna le regard rapidement. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Mat' lui avait parlé de Ben et Emma mais il s'était arrêté là. Elle reconnut qu'il était loin d'être désagréable à regarder mais le regard profond qu'il avait posé sur elle, l'avait troublé. Elle fit connaissance du reste de la famille. Tara rentrait telle une furie dans la maison, Mat' sur ses talons.

M: Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter !

T: Mat', laisses moi tranquille !

M: J'en ai marre que tu prenne la fuite à chaque occasion !

T: Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a fuit pendant 2 ans !

M: C'est ça ! et maintenant tu vas m'accuser d'être à l'origine de ton mariage avec Josh !

T: (se retournant et le fixant) J'en ai marre Mat' ! arrête ça ! t'es injuste ! C'est toi qu'i' m'a abandonné !

Voyant la situation s'envenimer à vue d'œil, Vaughn s'approcha de Tara et se posta devant elle, coupant ainsi le contact visuel qu'elle avait avec Mat'.

Jake avait fait pareil avec Mat', il le fit sortir.

V: (doucement) Calme toi.

T: Il m'énerve quand il réagit comme ça !

V: Tara… (silence) laisses lui du temps pour réaliser. Tu sais comment il est…

T: ça m'énerve qu'il veuille me protéger ! quand il fait ça, j'ai l'impression d'être invisible pour lui !

V: (petit sourire) Je sais… laisses passer quelques heures et il réalisera que tu lui manques…

Pendant plusieurs mois une tension régna entre Tara et Mat', aucun d'eux ne voulant reconnaître leurs torts respectifs. Toutefois, ils étaient toujours ensemble et ils préparaient même le mariage qui devait se faire en petit comité, juste les proches et amis. Ben quand à lui avait eu du mal à refaire surface après l'histoire avec Alex. Il se lia rapidement avec Jake puis se rapprocha de Sophie. Ils passaient des heures à discuter de leurs vies respectives. Sophie était souvent seule, surtout lorsque Jake était à l'entraînement. Ben rentrait chez lui avec Sophie et Manon qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir couché Manon.

So: Je voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps-

B: (doucement) Reste s'il te plait…

So: (évitant son regard) J'ai peur que ça soit pas raisonnable-

B: (murmurant) Je comprends…

So: Tu es mon ami Ben… et j'ai peur que si on allait plus loin, on le regrette-

B: (doucement) Tu sais, Emma a beau être une partie entière de moi… je dois essayer de me faire à l'idée que je ne la retrouverais jamais.

So: (murmurant) Je ne suis peut être pas la femme qu'il te faut-

B: On peut pas le savoir, si on essaye pas…

So: (le fixant) Il te l'a dit n'est ce pas ?

B: Quoi ?

So: Ce qu'il s'est passé à Atlanta…

B: (hésitant) Je-

So: Ben…

B: Il me l'a dit. Il ne voulait pas que tu le saches… (silence) Ne lui en veux pas. C'est moi qu'i' l'ait interrogé-

So: Et tu veux quand même-

B: (doucement) Sortir avec toi ? oui…

Ben s'approcha doucement d'elle jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son corps. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. Sophie était nerveuse. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que la carrure de Ben était si imposante. Il lui caressait tendrement la joue et avait planté son regard de velours dans le sien. Il pencha légèrement la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un doux baiser qui s'enflamma rapidement lorsque Ben immisça sa langue dans la bouche de Sophie. Le désir qui existait entre depuis leur rencontre ne faisait que s'accroître. Il ne se décollait plus l'un de l'autre. Ce simple premier contact ne fit ce désir que tous deux éprouvait. Sophie avait tenté vainement de se convaincre qu'elle devait repousser Ben mais au creux de ses bras et le sentir l'embrasser, lui fit tout oublier. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva allongé sur le canapé à faire l'amour sauvagement et passionnément avec lui.

Tara se réveilla. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, à l'odeur du café qui se répandait dans la pièce. Elle se tourna et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle rencontra instantanément son regard doux et profond.

T: (murmurant) C'est en quel honneur ?

Mat' se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement.

M: (l'embrassant) En l'honneur que j'en avais envie… que je t'aime… que je voulais revoir ce sourire si sexy… et aussi… (silence) parce que j'ai été un véritable goujat avec toi. Pardonnes moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait…

T: (le fixant) Je croyais qu'on devait plus en parler…

M: Je veux pas que tu penses que si je t'ai rien dit pour Alex-

T: Je sais pour quoi tu l'as fait-

M: Non ! (silence) Je t'ai rien dit parce qu'elle s'en serait prise à toi pour m'atteindre… (silence) elle a rendu ma vie impossible à New York, je voulais pas que ça recommence ici. Elle aurait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour qu'on se sépare… pour me faire payer le fait que mon entraîneur nous ais soutenu, Jake et moi dans toute cette histoire.

Tara se rapprocha et se blottit naturellement dans ses bras.

T: (doucement) Comment vous vous en êtes sortis ?

M: Le coach a parlé avec les flics et quelques jours plus tard, sa plainte avait été retirée et elle disparaissait de New York… (silence) je voulais pas te faire de mal-

T: Mat' je t'aime… (silence) et ce qui me rendrait heureuse, ça serait que tu cesses de t'excuser pour un oui et pour un non. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi et Sarah alors arrête de t'en faire pour nous… (silence) Sarah est réveillée ?

M: (souriant) TA fille est une marmotte, je te rappelle !

T: (rigolant) Et TU es son père ! (silence et en souriant) Alors on a un moment à nous… et un petit déjeuné qui va attendre quelques minutes…

Tara lui sourit et il la fit rouler sous lui avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Corps à corps, ils laissèrent leurs désirs parler pour eux.

Elle tourna la clef dans la serrure et avança dans la maison. Elle ne se sentait plus chez elle dans ses murs. Elle avait une impression étrange, comme si elle rentrait dans une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle remarqua une veste sur le tabouret du bar. Celle-ci lui était inconnue. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard et remarqua que tout était plus ou moins à la même place qu'elle l'avait laissé. Elle se retourna à l'entente de bruit de pas. Il était là, devant elle, juste vêtu de son caleçon.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Lui caressant la joue, elle voyait une lueur inédite dans ses yeux. Une crainte et un étonnement pouvaient se lire dans le regard de Ben. Emma détourna le regard un instant en entendant du bruit. Elle vit sa fille avancer et celle-ci vint se jeter dans ses bras en courant puis au loin, elle distingua la silhouette d'une jeune femme, habillée d'une chemise.

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux et, le regard plein de colère, elle se tourna vers Ben.

Elle fit un signe de dénégation de la tête et le fixa.

E: NON! Comment ! Comment Ben !


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : Destiny**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, suite de Moment Of Truth (mdr! Vous trouvez un meilleur résumé à faire ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**DESTINY**_

_Suite de :_**_Moment Of Truth_**

**Ch 10**

Sa colère se fit de plus en plus intense et elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle le gifla avant de sortir en trombe de la maison avec Manon dans ses bras.

Ben était resté les bras ballants et avait fermé les yeux. Il se retourna doucement et croisa le regard de Sophie. Celle-ci détourna le regard et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Ben resta un long moment dans la chambre puis partit préparer le petit déjeuner, pensant que Sophie finirait par venir. Ne supportant plus cette attente, il se dirigea dans la salle de bains et frappa à la porte. Sous l'absence de réponse, il prit sur lui et entra. Il la vit, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, la tête dans les mains.

Il vint se glisser près d'elle et ôta les mains du visage de Sophie. Il la força à lui faire face.

So: Tout est de ma faute-

B: (murmurant) Ne dis pas ça… (silence) La situation s'est compliqué mais, tu n'as pas à regretter… ça aurait finit par arriver…

So: Je suis désolée…

Ben la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

B: Ne t'excuse pas… (silence et murmurant) J'irais lui parler…

Sophie se dégagea doucement de ses bras et se leva avant de le regarder.

So: Je vais rentrer.

B: (murmurant) Sophie…

So: Ne dis rien Ben. (silence) Emma est ta femme-

B: On n'est pas marié-

So: Je tiens beaucoup toi Ben… mais tu as une femme et un enfant. Occupes toi d'eux. Je m'en remettrais…

Sophie du prendre sur elle pour ne pas l'embrasser et fondre dans ses bras. Elle garderait le souvenir d'une nuit magnifique avec lui et elle devait se résoudre que ça serait la seule et l'unique. Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain et se changea dans la chambre avant de quitter la maison.

Syd avait été terrassé en voyant Emma et Manon sur le pas de la porte. Elle leur ouvrit la maison mais avait du mal à réaliser que sa fille était bien devant elle. Syd prépara le petit déjeuner et alors que Manon déjeunait dans la cuisine, Syd tendit une tasse à Emma.

S: J'ai l'impression de rêver…

E: On s'est vu hier pourtant.

Syd réalisa à cette phrase. Emma n'avait aucun souvenir de ces derniers jours. Syd plongea son regard dans le sien.

S: (la fixant) Emma… de quoi tu te souviens ?

E: Quoi ?

S: Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

Emma la regarda suspicieusement et au regard insistant et sérieux de sa mère, elle comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

S: Tu ne trouves pas que Manon a grandit ?

E: Evidemment, elle est à un âge où les enfants grandissent vite. (silence) Je vois pas le rapport-

S: Il est là Emma ! (silence et soupirant) ça fait plus d'un an et demi qu'on te cherche…

E: (éberluée) Quoi ! Mais enfin c'est pas possible ! Hier je déposais Manon à l'école et-

S: (murmurant) Et ?

E: (doucement et hésitant) Et on a du se voir-

Syd s'approcha de sa fille en l'enlaçant.

S: (murmurant) On n'a pas pu se voir parce que tu n'es jamais arrivé jusqu'à l'agence. Tu as disparu avant…

E: Comment c'est possible ? J'ai pas pu disparaître comme ça ! Qui m'a enlevé-

S: Justement ça fait depuis ta disparition qu'on travaille dessus… et nos soupçons se dirigent vers Ethan-

E: Ethan ? Non, il n'avait aucun intérêt à ma disparition-

S: Emma… (silence) ma situation était différente-

: Emma ?

Celle-ci se retourna et se dirigea directement vers les bras de son père. Il l'enlaça fortement et regarda Sydney. Il voyait son regard angoissé. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait du dire certaines choses à leur fille. Il se détacha légèrement et caressa doucement le visage de sa fille.

V: Tu n'as rien ? comment tu te sens ?-

E: Je vais bien, papa… (silence) C'est juste que… tout ça me parait si invraisemblable.

Syd se rapprocha et prit la main d'Emma.

S: Je te jure qu'on trouvera qui t'a fait ça ! (doucement) Tu devrais aller te reposer-

E: Non! Surtout pas ! je veux pas-

V: Ben ? tu lui as parlé ?

E: (s'écartant de ses parents) Je veux pas parler de ça…

Syd jeta un regard de connivence à Vaughn et celui-ci comprit qu'il ferait mieux de sortir. Il prit Manon et Isa qui finissait aussi de déjeuner et les emmena sur la plage.

Syd prit la main d'Emma et s'assit à coté d'elle. Elle savait parfaitement ce que Emma pouvait ressentir. Elle aussi avait perdu 2 ans. Elle avait surtout perdu 2 ans avec Vaughn. Et malgré qu'il soit à nouveau à ses cotés, elle avait toujours cette rancœur au fond d'elle. Et maintenant on faisait vivre la même chose à sa fille.

E: Tara, Mat', Eric, Manue-

S: Ils vont bien… (silence) Mat' ira encore mieux quand il t'aura vu. (silence) Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé avec Ben ?

E: Il… Il était pas seul quand je suis rentrée…

Syd ferma les yeux un instant et attira Emma dans ses bras. Ses larmes revinrent dévaster son visage et elle ne put les refouler. Sydney resserra son étreinte en sentant le corps d'Emma secoué de sanglots.

Syd lui parla avec douceur, essayant de l'apaiser au maximum. Après plusieurs minutes, Emma se dégagea doucement.

S: Je suis là, si tu veux en parler…

E: (se reprenant) Merci… mais c'est inutile.

Syd avait l'impression d'être face à sa propre douleur. Le ressentiment et la colère qu'elle avait éprouvée, refaisaient surface. Toutefois, elle s'appliqua à ne pas le montrer. Elle observait Emma qui faisait les cents pas devant elle quand soudain une ombre se dessina dans l'embrasure de la baie vitrée. Syd savait que ça allait éclater. Elle se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma. Celle-ci avait un visage fermé et un regard emplit de colère. Syd préféra s'éclipser, les laissant s'expliquer seuls.

B: Emma-

E: (énervée) Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé !

B: (doucement) Ecoutes moi, s'il te plait.

E: (énervée) Pour me dire quoi ! hein ? Je compte pas et je compterais jamais pour toi-

B: Arrête ça ! c'est faux ! je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours !

E: (énervée) C'est pour ça que tu couches avec une autre ! Si c'est pas plusieurs d'ailleurs !

B: Tu ne peux pas penser ce que tu dis. (silence) J'ai vécu un enfer sans toi ! Tu crois que ça a été facile avec Manon ! Qu'est ce que je devais lui dire quand elle me demandait quand est ce que tu rentrerais ! Tu penses aussi à sa douleur ? Elle a vécu plus d'un an et demi sans sa mère ! Sans celle qui lui racontait des histoires avant de s'endormir ! Sans toi, sa mère ! Elle est malheureuse même si j'essaye de tout faire pour qu'elle ne se sente pas abandonnée… (silence et murmurant) reviens à la maison chérie-

E: NE M'APPELLES PAS CHERIE !

Ben baissa la tête quelques secondes puis planta son regard dans le sien.

B: Tu m'en veux et je le comprends… reviens s'il te plait… (silence) pas pour moi… mais pour Manon, elle a besoin de toi.

E: (le fixant) Chambre séparée, on est d'accord !

Ben lui fit un léger sourire et s'avança doucement.

E: (mettant les mains en avant) NE ME TOUCHES PAS !

B: (murmurant et reculant légèrement) Tout ce que tu voudras…

Ils partagèrent un long regard puis Emma ressentit le besoin de sortir. Sur la plage, elle les vit. Ils étaient assit sur le sable, étroitement enlacés et surveillaient les filles jouer ensemble. Sarah les avait rejointes depuis quelques minutes. Mat' et Tara marchaient, collés l'un à l'autre. Ils se dirigèrent vers Syd et Vaughn puis se stoppèrent quelques secondes en voyant Emma. Mat' ne résista pas et s'approcha de sa sœur avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la soulevant légèrement du sol. Ben les observait avec toujours un certain goût d'amertume dans la bouche.

Tara, Mat' et Emma passèrent des heures à discuter sur la plage. Emma était curieuse de tout savoir d'eux deux. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire son bonheur pour ce couple. Dans la matinée, alors que Ben était partit marcher, Jake arriva accompagné de sa sœur. Emma la reconnut immédiatement et Sophie évita son regard. Mat' fit les présentation mais il avait remarqué que l'attitude d'Emma avait changé. Elle s'apprêta à rentrer dans la maison quand elle se retrouva face à Ben.

E: (en passant à coté de lui) Ta conquête est arrivée !

B: (soupirant) Emma…

Celle-ci avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur de la maison. Ben s'approcha du groupe en évitant leurs regards.

M: (à Ben) Je voudrais pas m'en mêler mais Emma-

B: (fixant Sophie) Je tiens pas à en parler Mat' !

M: Je vois…

Syd était à l'intérieur avec Will qui venait d'arriver, Vaughn étant partit avertir l'agence de la réapparition d'Emma. Celle-ci avança vers sa mère. Après quelques secondes, elle lui présenta Will, qui l'enlaça chaleureusement.

W: (murmurant) T'es aussi belle que ta mère…

E: (petit sourire et baissant la tête) Merci… (silence et regardant sa mère) Où est papa ?

S: Partit prévenir l'Agence…

E: (doucement) Je vais y aller-

S: ça peut attendre. Reste avec nous-

E: (la fixant) Je peux pas-

W: (murmurant) ça serait pas à cause d'un certain grand brun que tu veux partir ?

E: Je… (silence) ça a rien à voir avec-

W: (observant Emma) C'est ahurissant comme vous pouvez vous ressembler ! (silence) Syd pourra te le dire. Le fuir, ça n'enlèvera rien aux douleurs que tu peux ressentir… par contre en parler, ça pourrait te faire du bien.

E: Je vais bien !

W: En général c'était là que j'envoyais un polochon dans la tête de ta mère !

Emma lui sourit et regarda Syd.

E: Je suis désolée… c'est juste que-

S: (doucement) Je sais que ça fait mal… (silence) Tu dois l'écouter ou du moins écouter sa douleur.

E: J'essayerais.

S: Je veux pas l'excuser mais… il en a bavé et je suis certaine que ça s'arrangera.

E: Sauf s'il l'aime-

W: Qui ?

E: (entre ses dents) Sophie…

S: Ne le fuis pas…

Emma avait passé l'après midi avec Manon. Elle rentrait toutes les deux à la maison. Emma lui avait fait prendre son bain et quelques heures plus tard, elle la coucha. Celle-ci lui réclama une histoire comme auparavant. Emma du faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour imaginer une histoire. Manon s'était lentement endormie et alors qu'elle se retournait pour sortir de la chambre, elle le vit appuyé sur le chambranle. Le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle, n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait eu toute la journée. C'était un regard emplit de tendresse, d'amour, de désir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle se serait fondu dans ses bras et aurait tout fait pour arranger leurs différends et leur couple. Elle dévia le regard et passa devant lui en l'ignorant mais naturellement, il glissa sa main dans la sienne, la poussant à se tourner vers lui.

B: Je t'ai déçu et je me doute que tu n'es pas prête à me pardonner-

E: Ben-

B: (murmurant) Je suis perdu sans toi. J'ai commis des erreurs… et je voudrais oublier tout ça. (silence) Emma, je t'aime…

E: C'est trop facile Ben ! tu me trompes et je dois tout te pardonner… (soupirant) tu penses à ce que je peux ressentir ? (silence) Je sais pas si y'aura un avenir pour notre couple… toutefois je sais une chose…

B: (nerveusement) Laquelle ?

E: Je t'aime… mais j'ai besoin de temps pour prendre une décision sur notre couple… je suis désolée.

Elle se détacha de lui et rentra dans sa chambre avant de s'effondrer en pleurs dans son lit et de passer sa nuit à sangloter; tandis que Ben était toujours sur le pas de la porte à essayer de réaliser que ça ne serait pas si simple de faire revenir Emma sur sa décision.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : Destiny**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, suite de Moment Of Truth (mdr! Vous trouvez un meilleur résumé à faire ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**DESTINY**_

_Suite de :_**_Moment Of Truth_**

**Ch 11**

On lui avait fait passé une batterie de tests et ceux-ci révélèrent qu'en aucun cas, elle n'était un double. Elle avait demandé à Dixon d'annuler la procédure mais c'était trop tard. Elle se rendait chez Barnett pour une évaluation. Elle y avait été forcé et y allait 2 fois par semaine.

Ba: Et avec l'agent Edmonds. Vous étiez proche, il me semble…

E: Je ne tiens pas à en parler.

Ba: Je crois qu'il a participé à l'enquête concernant votre disparition.

E: C'est exact.

Ba: Agent Flemmings… je comprends que vous soyez contre nos entretiens-

E: Je n'ai rien contre tout ça. (silence) Seulement, je n'en vois aucune utilité. J'ai disparu, on enquête et on trouvera le responsable. Et je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

Barnett la fixa un instant. Elle avait l'impression de revivre la même scène qui s'était déroulée plusieurs années auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait eu son premier entretien avec Sydney.

Ba: Sydney et Michael vous aident, je pense. Comment voient-ils vos relations avec votre ami… (regardant le dossier) M. Martins ?

E: C'est ma vie privée ! je gère ça seule !

Ba: (doucement) Je crois savoir que vous vivez avec votre fille et M. Martins.

E: (la fixant) Je crois qu'on a fini !

Emma sortit énervée de sa séance. Elle remonta au centre des opérations. Elle vit ses parents discuter dans leur bureau puis son regard se posa sur Ethan. Depuis son retour, il a toujours su être présent pour elle. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui. Il se retourna et croisa son regard en sentant une présence à ses cotés.

Et: Salut.

E: (murmurant) Salut…

Et: Comment tu te sens ? (silence) Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais chez Barnett…

Emma s'installa sur la chaise à coté de lui.

E: Comme quelqu'un qu'on traite comme un rat de laboratoire ! Entre les tests scientifiques et cette psychanalyse inutile, j'ai l'impression d'être un cobaye !

Ethan évita son regard. Il détourna les yeux. Emma réalisa qu'il avait vécu la même chose à son retour. Machinalement, elle lui prit la main. Il releva les yeux vers elle.

E: (murmurant) Excuse moi.

Et: C'est rien… (silence) Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit-

E: (petit sourire) Merci…

Ethan lui fit un léger sourire et ils enchaînèrent sur un autre sujet.

Et: Vaughn m'a dit qu'on te renvoyait sur le terrain.

E: Oui. Il m'a briefé sur la mission.

Et: L'avion décolle dans deux heures. Tu veux revoir le dossier-

E: Je te fais confiance. On verra la tactique en vol.

Tara venait de déposer Sarah à l'école. Mat' était au téléphone avec Jake qui devait venir le chercher pour aller à l'entraînement. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Tara qui s'avançait vers lui.

T: Quoi ?

M: Tu peux me déposer chez Jake ?

T: (souriant) Bah, prend le volant !

Mat' lui prit les clefs des mains en souriant et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture avant de partir chez Jake.

T: Y'a un problème avec Jake ?

M: Jake non… mais Sophie oui.

T: (doucement) Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Emma et Ben ?

M: (la regardant) Non… enfin je sais pas. (silence) il s'est passé quelque chose entre Sophie et Ben ?

T: J'en ai aucune idée. (silence) Ben est plus bavard qu'une carpe… et Emma… tu la connais… plus tu lui parles, moins elle en dit.

M: (murmurant) Je suis persuadé qu'à toi, elle parlerait-

T: Mat' non !

M: (innocemment) Quoi ?

T: Je te vois venir ! (silence) C'est leurs affaires ! On doit pas s'en mêler-

M: (la fixant) Mais c'est ma sœur-

T: Je sais… (silence) tu étais le premier à me dire de ne pas me mêler de la relation entre Nadia et mon père… et je t'ai écouté. Alors fais moi une faveur. Fais ce que je te dis !

M: Ok ok… (silence) mais ça serait bien si tu pouvais lui parler.

T: Mat' !

M: oui oui j'arrête… (silence) mais tu le ferais hein !

T: J'espère que tu t'attends pas à ce que je te réponde !

Mat' lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils montèrent ensemble à l'appart de Jake.

Ethan l'observait. Elle venait de s'assoupir. La mission avait été difficile. Emma avait faillit se faire touché par les gardes à sa poursuite. Par chance, Ethan arriva en moto et ils purent s'enfuir rapidement. Il la voyait s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il avait l'impression de la revoir à l'époque de leur vie ensemble. Il se leva et vint s'installer près d'elle. Emma commença à marmonner puis à bouger dans tous les sens. Ethan se rappelait que ça lui arrivait constamment auparavant, il lui prit tendrement la main avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la sentit se détendre puis se calmer. Il la garda ainsi dans ses bras jusqu'à l'atterrissage, moment où il dut la réveiller.

Emma se sentait mal à l'aise et très gênée, en se réveillant dans les bras d'Ethan. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle et elle ne voulait pas qu'il en souffre encore. Elle se dégagea doucement de ses bras et ils descendirent de l'avion.

Il y eu un très long débriefing à l'agence auquel, elle dut assister. La piste du responsable de son enlèvement commençait à voir le jour. Les soupçons sur Ethan avaient été largement levés. Toutefois, il était impossible qu'il s'agisse d'Ethan ; celui-ci étant en mission avec Eric au moment de l'enlèvement. Une théorie de Sydney avait crée un vrai brouhaha dans la salle de briefing. Elle avait soulevé la possibilité qu'Ethan puisse avoir un double et cette idée n'avait surprit que peu de personnes, quand elle évoqua le projet Hélix.

En milieu de soirée, Ethan avait ramené Emma. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes en buvant un verre puis Ethan rentra chez lui. Emma fit le tour des pièces et vit une note de Ben sur la table, lui expliquant qu'il dînait chez Tara et Mat' avec Manon. Elle s'allongea alors sur le canapé en faisant valser ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce. Exténuée, elle s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Manon et Ben rentraient, la fillette qui était épuisée, se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Ben quand à lui s'attarda quelques secondes dans le salon et il eut une forte envie de se blottir contre Emma en la voyant si calme et sereine. Il se résolut à quitter le salon, après avoir entendu la voix de sa fille l'appeler.

Celle-ci ne mit que quelques minutes pour s'endormir et naturellement, Ben revint au salon où Emma dormait toujours. Il resta plusieurs minutes à l'observer endormit puis il prit sur lui de la prendre dans ses bras et de la porter jusque dans la nouvelle chambre d'Emma. Il la reposait doucement quand il l'entendit marmonner quelques mots puis s'accrocher à lui. Il tenta avec douceur de se défaire d'elle mais plus il essayait plus elle s'accrochait. Il se défit rapidement de ses chaussures et s'allongea près d'elle puis elle vint se blottir dans ses bras.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Emma passa sa nuit à marmonner des mots et des noms. Le peu que Ben pu comprendre se résuma à "Ethan", "bombe" et "je t'aime". Il était gêné de la situation et surtout il craignait le réveil d'Emma. Elle lui en voulait toujours, d'ailleurs ça n'était pas la seule à lui en vouloir. Depuis le retour d'Emma il avait soigneusement évité Sophie. Il ne doutait pas de ses sentiments pour Emma mais Sophie avait eu une importance capitale dans sa vie.

Emma passa une main sur son torse et releva doucement la tête vers lui. Elle paraissait calme et Ben ne vit aucune trace de colère dans son regard. Il se détendit en pensant que finalement, ça se passerait bien.

E: (doucement) Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

B: Bonjour à toi aussi ! (silence) Hier soir tu t'accrochais à moi quand je t'ai porté jusqu'ici-

E: Et tu as pensé que je voulais que tu reste, c'est ça !

B: (doucement) J'ai pas dit ça… mais tu étais si agité-

E: Agitée ?

B: Oui, tu parlais, tu bougeais dans tous les sens-

E: Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

B: (évitant son regard) Je… (hésitant) Je vais aller préparer le petit déj'-

E: Ben-

Celui-ci s'était déjà dégagé d'Emma et sortit de la chambre tandis qu'elle l'observait suspicieusement.

2 mois passèrent, toujours dans cette ambiance très tendue. Force de travail, Emma se rapprocha d'Ethan au grand malheur de Ben. Plus ça allait, plus il la voyait retrouver le sourire auprès d'Ethan et celle seule pensée l'énervait. Il faisait tout son possible pour être le plus vivable avec elle mais parfois certaines paroles franchissaient sa bouche et il s'en voulait par la suite. Il était de garde cette nuit et Emma était partie en mission dans la matinée. Il avait demandé à Sydney si elle pouvait garder Manon pour la nuit, ce qui évidemment ne posa pas problème.

Sa garde à l'hôpital fut des plus éreintantes, il y avait eu un carambolage en ville entre un camion, des voitures et des bus, ce qui l'occupa une bonne partie de la nuit.

Rentrant au petit matin, il ne pensait pas croiser Emma mais ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Toujours incapable de bouger en voyant Emma avec Ethan. Celle-ci ne portait qu'une chemise, qu'il supposa appartenait à Ethan. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers eux, tentant de se reprendre.

B: Salut…

E: (léger sourire) Salut…

Et: Bonjour…

E: (regardant Ben et doucement) Café ?

B: (se reprenant) Euh… non… je vais aller chercher Manon chez ta mère. J'aurais même meilleur compte à déménager !

Emma ferma un instant les yeux alors que Ben ressortait en claquant la porte. Ethan releva les yeux vers elle.

Et: (surprit) Tu ne lui avais rien dit ? Emma, tu m'avais-

E: Ethan !

Et: (secouant la tête) Tu vas devoir te décider, lui ou moi ! Tu ne peux pas nous avoir tous les deux ! Et surtout vu son regard, il est toujours amoureux de toi !

E: Eth-

Et: Non Emma ! C'est ton choix !

E: Il m'a fait mal et-

Et: (réalisant) Et tu te venges en couchant avec moi !

E: (sur la défensive) Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer-

Et: Je sais que tu l'aimes toujours ! Arrêtes de me mentir !

E: C'est pas ce que tu crois ! (silence) Et puis tu crois que j'ignorais que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec Shannon quand on était à New York !

Ethan était ébahi par les paroles d'Emma, il garda le silence, déglutissant difficilement.

E: Tu vois, t'arrives même pas à le nier ! D'ailleurs y'a aucune raison que tu le fasses, vu que c'est la vérité. (silence) De toutes façon, vous êtes tous les mêmes !

Ethan resta figé à encaisser tous les reproches alors qu'elle avait rejoint sa chambre et se changeait. Elle sortit en trombe de la maison sans un regard pour lui. Elle fonça chez ses parents. Refermant la porte, elle les vit tous les deux à la cuisine, prenant leur petit déjeuner. Syd et Vaughn étaient avec eux et discutaient de tout et de rien puis tous se tournèrent en voyant une silhouette se dessiner.

Elle avait une boule qui s'était formée au creux de son estomac en le voyant. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit une main.

Son regard alla d'Emma à sa main. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas lui parler et encore moins entendre parler d'Ethan. Toutefois, il se leva et la suivit jusque dans le salon, tandis que Syd et Vaughn se regardaient malicieusement.

B: Tu ferais mieux de rentrer !

E: Non. On doit parler-

B: On n'a plus rien à se dire !

E: (doucement et s'approchant de lui) Je sais que tout ce que je pourrais dire n'atténuera jamais le mal que je t'ai fait-

B: J'ai comprit ! Je suis pas stupide non plus-

E: Tu te trompes !

B: Non. Je te laisse la maison… (silence) je vais me chercher un appart pas trop loin de l'hôpital-

E: Non Ben… ne pars pas-

Ben releva le regard, le plantant dans celui d'Emma.

B: (la fixant) Pourquoi ?

E: Parce que…

La vibration de son portable dans sa poche interrompit soudainement Emma. Elle le sortit et regarda Ben après avoir vu l'appelant et raccroché son portable.

E: Je… (hésitant) Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

B: Non… enfin peut être. (silence) Je veux t'entendre me le dire.

E: Je…


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : Destiny**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé : No spoilers, suite de Moment Of Truth (mdr! Vous trouvez un meilleur résumé à faire ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**DESTINY**_

_Suite de :_**_Moment Of Truth_**

**Ch 12**

Son appréhension se changea en crispation et elle déglutit en le fixant.

E: Je peux pas.

Elle se détourna de lui tandis qu'il restait à l'observer. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, attendant qu'elle réagisse.

E: Si j'avais pas disparu, on n'en serait pas là.

B: Personne ne peut le savoir. (murmurant) Je ne peux rien faire de plus. c'est à toi de me dire ce que tu veux…

E: (murmurant) Ce que je veux…

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui, plantant un regard suspicieux dans le sien.

E: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

B: C'est toi qui as toujours décidé pour nous deux ! Pourquoi ça changerais aujourd'hui !

E: Non ! J'ai toujours prit en compte ton avis et-

B: (la fixant) Et quoi ! Tu es incapable de me donner la seule chose que j'attends de toi ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'habiter avec Ethan et toi ! (silence) Je serais partit ce soir.

Il se détourna et revint dans la cuisine près de Manon.

Emma était restée en retrait. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle ne le comprenait que trop bien. Ces reproches, elle était sûre qu'un jour ou l'autre il les lui ferait. Elle ne bougea pas, les observant avec une pointe d'amertume dans la bouche.

S: (murmurant) Le laisse pas partir, chérie…

E: (doucement) C'est pas si simple…

Emma se tourna lentement vers Syd.

E: (doucement) Je dois voir Dixon.

S: (surprise) Dixon ?

E: J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Emma disparut dans les secondes suivantes. Syd retourna dans la cuisine et vit Vaughn avec Isa dans ses bras. Ils se chamaillaient comme souvent. Elle adorait le voir prendre soin de leur fille ainsi. Le retour de Will et Emma avaient un effet des plus bénéfiques sur elle. Son couple ne connaissait plus aucune tension et sa complicité avec Vaughn était revenue d'elle-même. Elle s'approcha d'eux et embrassa Vaughn sous les yeux d'Isa qui grimaçait.

Vaughn esquissa ce sourire si tendre et irrésistible qu'il arborait dès qu'elle était près de lui.

Elle se détacha légèrement, et se servit un café.

V: Emma est partie ?

S: Oui. Elle devait passer à l'agence.

V: Pour quoi faire ?

S: Tu lui demanderas. Elle a rien voulu me dire.

Vaughn jeta un rapide regard vers Ben, qui faisait en sorte de rester en dehors de la conversation.

V: Ben ? (silence) Elle n'a pas de problème ?

B: Je pense pas. (silence) Enfin, elle ne me parle plus tellement depuis qu'elle est avec Ethan-

V: (surprit) Quoi ?

B: (troublé) Il était là quand je suis rentré.

S: (doucement) Emma va avoir besoin de toi. Elle est perdue… (silence) Je me trompe ou tu lui as toujours rien dit ?

B: Elle ne m'aime plus. Je vais quitter la maison-

V: (le fixant) ça n'arrangera pas votre différend.

S: (doucement) On n'a pas à se mêler de votre histoire mais… prouve lui qu'elle n'est pas la personne qu'elle voudrait être. (silence puis murmurant) Elle a besoin de vous deux…

B: Si elle ne veut plus de moi, je peux rien faire.

S: (doucement) ça fait déjà quelques semaines qu'elle est différente.

B: (murmurant) Depuis sa mission à Munich… (silence) Je sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi et elle est si agressive par moment… je veux pas que Manon en souffre.

V: Tu dois prendre le taureau par les cornes et… tout lui dire.

B: (doucement) Ouais…

D: Quelques jours ?

E: Oui. J'ai besoin de faire le point-

D: Tu sais qu'on est en sous effectif-

E: Je sais. Dixon, je te le demanderais si ça n'était pas important.

D: Ok, mais tu restes joignable ?

E: Oui. (léger sourire) Merci.

T: Mat' m'a dit que t'étais pas bien-

So: Je vais bien-

T: (léger sourire) T'essayes de convaincre qui ?

So: (soupirant) J'ai fait une connerie.

Tara l'observait. Elle comprit qu'elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Tara la dirigea sur la plage et elles marchèrent en silence, le temps que Sophie trouve ses mots.

So: J'ai couché avec Ben.

T: ça c'est mal passé ?

So: Non… enfin… (s'arrêtant puis soupirant) Emma a réapparu le lendemain. (silence) Je lui ais dit que j'oublierais et qu'on devait plus se revoir… mais je peux pas !

T: Tu l'aimes ?

So: (s'arrêtant et la regardant) J'en sais rien… la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, ça a fini en carnage…

T: Tu n'es pas responsable. (murmurant) Mat' m'a expliqué… pour Derek.

So: Il est mort par ma faute !

T: Non. Derek avait choisi d'aller voir son frère-

So: C'est moi qui lui ais soumis l'idée !

T: Sophie, s'il y est allé… c'est parce qu'il était du même avis que toi. (silence) C'est pas toi qui lui as tiré dessus !

So: Derek était ma vie… il n'aurait jamais du lui arriver ça ! Il était innocent ! Et parce qu'il voulait aider Dean, il l'a payé de sa vie !

T: Mat' m'a dit qu'ils se sont acharnés sur lui.

So: Ils voulaient atteindre Dean en s'en prenant à Derek. (silence) Seulement, Derek était malade. Une maladie du sang.

T: Et Dean dans tout ça ?

So: Il vit à Seattle maintenant… il partit là bas, après sa cure de désintox. (silence) Depuis la mort de Derek, il a coupé les ponts avec tout le monde…

T: Et toi ?

So: Moi ?

T: Oui… comment t'as accepté tout ça ?

So: Jake. (silence) Il a su être là au bon moment. C'est mon frère… il veille sur moi et me protège…

T: Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour Ben ?

So: Il a sa vie avec Emma. J'ai pas le droit de détruire ça… (silence) C'est pas comme s'il n'y avait rien entre eux et qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

T: Ils sont perdus tous les deux… (silence) même si ça fait mal, tu vas devoir parler à Ben.

So: Je sais… si seulement je savais par où commencer…

T: Ben ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

Tara lui lança un regard équivoque et Sophie lui fit un léger sourire.

So: Merci pour…

T: (souriant) C'est normal.

Ben était rentré et s'était couché directement, après s'être occupé de Manon et l'avoir déposé à l'école. Il s'endormit immédiatement, tellement sa garde l'avait épuisé.

Elle rentrait de l'agence. Sans bruit elle s'avança jusque dans cette pièce où elle avait vécu tant de bons moments avec Ben. Elle le voyait. Allongé sur le ventre, complètement détendu et dans un sommeil qu'elle qualifierait de profond. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'installa à ses cotés. Elle le détailla longuement, en silence, appréciant juste la beauté de l'homme qui avait été le sien pendant des années. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, glissant ses mains derrière sa tête et fixant son regard au plafond.

Syd s'évertuait à essayer de réparer le fil d'alimentation d'un mixer quand elle sentit sa présence tout près.

Il la déshabillait lentement du regard en souriant. Il s'avança dans son dos, et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

V: Chérie…

S: Hummm…

V: (murmurant) Laisses ça…

S: Non, je dois-

V: ça s'arrangera ok ! Ils sont grand et… (silence) On n'a pas à s'en mêler. Arrête de t'en faire pour eux.

S: (se retournant brusquement dans ses bras) Comment tu peux faire comme s'il ne se passait rien !

V: S'en mêler, ne fera que compliquer la situation… t'es bien placé pour le savoir.

Syd soupira et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle savourait toujours ses instants de plénitude dans ses bras. Il fit glisser ses mains sous le léger débardeur de Syd. Elle poussa un râle de contentement, le laissant continuer à lui caresser le bas du dos.

V: (murmurant) On a du temps devant nous…

S: (souriant) Je sais à quoi tu penses-

V: (souriant) Il manquerait plus que tu comprennes pas !

S: (rigolant) T'es en manque ma parole !

V: (souriant) Je peux passer ma vie dans un lit avec toi !

S: (se détachant avec un petit sourire) C'est une proposition ?

V: Non un ordre !

Il lui sourit et captura passionnément ses lèvres. Un léger instant décontenancé, elle le laissa mener cette étreinte puis lui retourna se baiser. Elle se pressa contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ses mains avaient déjà glissées sous sa chemise tandis qu'il la faisait reculer jusqu'au canapé où ils s'échouèrent sans se décoller l'un de l'autre. Vaughn lui avait rapidement ôté son débardeur et ne laissait plus aucune parcelle de son corps sans baisers. Syd lui avait lentement retiré sa chemise. Au même instant son portable sonna et Syd l'attrapa en décrochant, Vaughn continuant de l'embrasser.

S: Allô ?

Elle faisait en sorte de maîtriser ses halètements et de se concentrer sur sa conversation mais l'avoir si proche, la déstabilisait.

S: Euh oui… T'es à Los Angeles ?... Oui. T'as du nouveau ? ok.

Syd se redressa subitement et ce fut Vaughn qui émit un gémissement de mécontentement. Syd lui fit signe de ne rien dire et se concentra sur sa conversation.

S: Tu es sure ? (silence) mais enfin comment on n'a pu passer à coté ça ?... dans une heure… Oui même endroit.

Vaughn l'observa alors qu'elle raccrochait. Il savait à son regard que son projet tombait à l'eau. Il l'embrassa doucement mais elle se dégagea rapidement de lui.

V: (doucement) Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour durer… (petit silence) qu'est ce qu'i' se passe ?

S: Un contact a du nouveau sur la disparition d'Emma-

V: C'est peu être un piège-

S: Non. (silence) je dois y aller seule-

V: Non pas question !

S: Je ne risque rien. Laisse moi régler ça à ma façon. (silence) J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

V: Ouais…

Vaughn soupira et renfila sa chemise, agacé.

S: (mettant son débardeur avec un petit sourire) On reprendra ça plus tard…

Syd disparut quelques minutes plus tard, après l'avoir embrassé.

Elle s'était assoupie quelques minutes et se retournant, elle croisa son regard d'envie. Elle se redressa rapidement et il la retint, glissant sa main dans la sienne.

B: Restes un peu…

Emma plongea un instant son regard dans le sien et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de s'allonger à nouveau à ses cotés. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il leva lentement une main à son visage, dessinant de son index le contour de son visage.

B: (mumurant) On n'aurait pas dû en arriver là…

Il la sentait apprécier cette caresse. Elle avait fermé les yeux un instant se délectant de sa main sur son visage.

B: (murmurant) Je veux pas vous quitter… donne moi une autre chance, ma puce…

Emma ne disait rien, se contentant de l'observer et d'apprécier la douceur de ses gestes.

B: (murmurant) On me poussait à t'oublier et à tourner la page… j'avais rencontré quelqu'un… et il s'était avéré que c'était une criminel. Si Mat' avait pas été là… j'aurais touché le fond… (silence) Je t'aime Emma-

E: (murmurant) Sophie ?

B: (murmurant) Elle a su être là pour m'aider à remonter la pente après l'histoire avec Alex… (silence) ça n'était qu'une nuit… je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ton retour et je n'ai pas l'intention de voir quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! (silence) J'ai bien vu que tu avais changé-

E: Tu n'aimes pas Ethan-

B: Si tu m'assures que tu aimes réellement Ethan et que tu n'as plus aucun sentiment pour moi… alors je partirais.

E: (murmurant) Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! (silence, murmurant) J'ai besoin de toi, de ta force… de ton amour-

B: Emma… je veux pas être ta roue de secours. (silence) Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

E: Tout… (murmurant) Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

B: Comme avant…

E: Je suis perdue… (silence) mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que tu ne quitteras pas cette maison. Je sais ce que je ressens… j'ai juste besoin de temps pour te le dire…

Ben la scruta un moment et la rapprocha de lui. Il glissa sa tête dans son cou, déposant un baiser sur celui-ci.

B: Ne t'inquiètes pas… je reste…

Elle s'abandonna un peu plus dans ses bras et ferma les yeux en le sentant l'embrasser si tendrement. Elle releva un léger regard vers lui et lui sourit.

E: (petit sourire) J'aurais le droit de dormir dans tes bras maintenant ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : Destiny**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, suite de Moment Of Truth (mdr! Vous trouvez un meilleur résumé à faire ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**DESTINY**_

_Suite de :_**_Moment Of Truth_**

**Ch 13**

B: (souriant) J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser aller dormir ailleurs !

E: (murmurant) ça me manquait ça…

B: (souriant et murmurant) Bienvenue à la maison chérie !

E: (murmurant) J'aurais aimé ne jamais disparaître…

B: (murmurant) Tout va bien, puce… (silence) Ici, tu ne crains rien.

Syd venait d'arriver sur les quais. Elle attendit quelques minutes près de la rambarde et se retourna.

Elle avait le visage fermé et dur. Sydney s'inquiéta. Toutefois, elle vint l'enlacer rapidement.

S: Nadia…

Nadia se détacha rapidement, esquissant un léger sourire à sa sœur.

N: T'as l'air d'aller bien.

S: Oui. (doucement) ça va mieux. T'as du nouveau ?

N: (évitant son regard) Oui. (silence) Toutes vos preuves vous menaient à Ethan… mais c'est pas lui, le kidnappeur d'Emma.

S: Qui alors ?

N: Son frère. (silence) Elias Ethan Edmonds…

Sydney blêmit brutalement et posa un regard interrogateur sur Nadia.

N: Ils sont jumeaux et tout deux portent le nom de leur jumeaux en deuxième prénom-

S: (murmurant) Mon dieu… comment on a pu ne rien voir…

N: Vous avez rien à vous reprocher. Elias est très malin. (silence) De ce que j'ai découvert, ils ont été séparés à leur naissance… Elias travaillerait pour le SVR et il a eu certains contact avec-

S: (comprenant) Le Covenant…

N: Entres autres… Il a enlevé Emma, pour certaines expériences… (silence) Selon maman, rien n'a marché-

S: (surprise) T'as vu maman ?

N: Oui… (silence) Elle sait tout sur toi et Vaughn… (silence) Elle m'a dit qu'Emma était protégée. Avec plusieurs agents, lors de sa formation, elle aurait été une des premières à tester un projet, visant à protéger les agents en cas de reconditionnement-

S: (réalisant) Le projet Noël… (silence) mon père est à l'origine du projet. Où est Elias ?

N: Le MI6 l'a arrêté, il y a 48 heures.

S: Je vois…

Un silence s'installa entres elles. Nadia évitait soigneusement le regard de Sydney. Elle aurait voulu lui poser des questions mais elle estimait que cette intervention serait malvenue.

S: (doucement) Tu penses revenir ?

N: ça ferait mauvais effet.

S: (murmurant) Je suis désolée… (silence) Tu l'aimes ?

N: Il est si différent des autres… (silence) Il est retourné avec Manue…

S: Oui. (silence) Je sais qu'il serait heureux de te revoir-

N: (doucement) Un jour peut être… (silence) Je vais y aller-

Sydney vit une lueur de tristesse dans son regard et lui prit rapidement la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

S: Passe à la maison quand tu veux.

Nadia la remercia d'un sourire. Syd attendit quelques minutes et rentra chez elle.

Emma était sortit prendre l'air quelques minutes. Elle voulait laisser Ben se reposer. Elle s'arrêta près de Tara et Sarah, celle-ci jouant dans le sable, alors que Tara observait d'un œil Mat' qui voguait sur sa planche.

Les filles s'embrassèrent et Emma s'assit à coté de Tara, avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

T: (malicieusement) Je rêve où c'était un sourire ?

E: (rigolant) A force de fréquenter Mat', tu deviens pire que lui !

T: (souriant) Je savais que c'était risqué… mais je prendrais tous les risques pour lui… (silence) Alors ?

E: (souriant) Je vais bien.

T: (souriant) Faut que je t'arrache les mots de la bouche ?

E: J'ai rien de spécial à dire.

T: (pensivement) Je vois… (silence) ça aurait pas un rapport avec Ben ?

E: (la fixant nerveusement) Quoi Ben ?

T: Difficile d'ignorer les tensions qu'il y a entre vous.

E: Tout va bien avec Ben.

T: (murmurant) Hummm… j'ai vu Sophie…

E: (doucement) Comment vont tes parents ?

T: (souriant et murmurant) Change pas de sujet !

E: (murmurant) Je voudrais pas être méchante mais… (silence) je tiens pas à parler d'elle !

T: Je suis pourtant persuadé que ça pourrait vous faire du bien à toutes les deux de parler-

E: Dans une autre vie peut être !

T: (doucement) Je suis sûre que tu l'apprécierais. (silence) Je pense pas que tu parviennes à imaginer ce qu'elle a fait pour toi et Ben.

Mat' arrivait vers les filles, trempé jusqu'aux os, l'eau glissant sur son corps d'athlète. Il s'approcha de sa sœur et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre Tara dans ses bras.

Il embrassa doucement Tara dans le cou et releva un regard vers Emma.

M: (doucement) J'ai apprit pour Ethan.

Emma se contenta d'éviter son regard et de baisser la tête.

T: (étonnée) T'as couché avec Ethan !

E: (murmurant) Qui a lâché le morceau ?

Mat' ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer l'horizon. Toutefois, il croisa le regard d'Emma le temps d'une seconde. Elle avait ce regard, interrogateur. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de lui répondre.

E: Mat' !

M: Ben à parlé à Mike-

E: Je vois…

T: Et Ben comment il a réagit ?

E: On peut pas dire qu'il était enchanté !

M: Vous avez parlés ou t'as encore fuit ?

E: Je-

: Hey !

Emma se retourna doucement et aperçu Jake accompagné de sa sœur. Emma se raidit immédiatement. La voir, fit remonter cette amertume en elle. Elle les salua poliment et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

Se retournant, elle croisa son regard une poignée de secondes tandis que lui, apercevait Sophie au loin. Il reporta son regard sur Emma, et se dirigea vers elle.

Manon avait couru vers Sarah dès qu'elle l'avait. Elles s'adoraient et aimaient passer des heures à jouer ensemble.

Ben s'approcha doucement, plantant son regard dans celui d'Emma.

Il s'était rapproché d'Emma et parvenait difficilement à lui parler sans bafouiller. Alors qu'il tentait de recommencer à s'expliquer, il fut interrompu.

So: (doucement) Je peux vous parler ?

Emma la fixa de son regard pénétrant. Sophie avait comprit à ce regard, que si elle s'approchait de Ben, elle lui sauterait dessus. Ben quand à lui avait fixé son regard sur l'océan et lorsqu'il ne regardait pas l'océan, il fixait le sol. Il émit un léger soupir, exaspéré de cette situation. Emma avait sentit le malaise venir, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Ben, qui s'évertuait à garder le silence.

E: Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire !

So: (gênée) Je suis désolée… (silence) Je voulais juste que vous sachiez, que je ne souhaitais pas insinuer des tensions entre vous.

Ben releva subitement la tête fixant Sophie.

B: S'il y a des tensions entre Emma et moi, tu n'es pas responsable ! (silence) On a tous des hauts et des bas-

E: (doucement) Ben a raison. Je n'en veux à aucun de vous deux. (silence) Je suis juste en colère pour avoir disparu aussi longtemps et de ne pas en avoir conscience. (silence) J'aimerais que vous déculpabilisiez… (murmurant) Je suis désolée pour mon attitude et pour la souffrance que je vous ais fait subir…

Emma observa Sophie qui lui répondit d'un léger sourire puis elle se tourna vers Ben, qui la fuyait du regard.

E: (murmurant) Ben ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : Destiny**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, suite de Moment Of Truth (mdr! Vous trouvez un meilleur résumé à faire ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**DESTINY**_

_Suite de :_**_Moment Of Truth_**

**Ch 14**

B: (la fixant et murmurant) On a dit qu'on repartait à zéro…

Elle ferma lentement les yeux en souriant avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant quand il la sentit s'abandonner contre lui. Il resserra son étreinte en lui murmurant quelques mots que seul, Emma pouvait entendre.

Les voyant réconciliés, Sophie s'éloigna et se rapprocha de Tara qui discutait avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

T: Pourquoi tu partirais-

Et: Plus rien ne me retient ici-

M: Je ne pense pas qu'Emma sera d'accord !

Et: Il s'agit de ma vie. Et à ce que je sache, elle s'en sortait très bien sans moi, avant !

T: C'est vrai qu'elle allait très bien ! elle se reprochait ta disparition ! C'est tellement mieux!

M: (doucement) Tara…

T: (regardant Mat') Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Elle n'a jamais été entièrement heureuse, tu vas pas me dire le contraire !

M: Non mais-

So: Emma a sûrement besoin de personnes de confiance autour d'elle… (silence) enfin moi, je sais que c'est ce que je voudrais…

Ethan s'était tourné vers elle, lorsqu'elle avait confié ces quelques mots. Il posait un regard insistant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une analyse aussi fine de la part d'une personne aussi jeune.

Mat' vit ce qu'il se passait et s'empressa de faire les présentations. Tous les quatre, ils discutèrent longuement.

Un moment plus tard, Emma et Ben les rejoignirent. Ces deux derniers semblaient sereins, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Ethan envoya un léger sourire à Emma qui la remercia d'un regard tandis qu'une petite voix se faisait entendre derrière eux.

: Maman maman !

Emma se tourna subitement en entendant sa fille l'appeler. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur tandis que tous observaient, Emma et la tendresse dont elle faisait preuve avec Manon.

Man: Tu vas rester avec papa maintenant, hein ?

Emma jeta un rapide regard à Ben, et celui s'accroupit à ses cotés en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

E: (souriant) Oui ma puce. On va rester tous les trois-

Man: Alors tu vas dormir avec papa ? pace que papa, il est tout triste quand tu dors pas avec lui-

Emma sourit devant l'aveu de sa fille. Elle l'a prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers Ben, toujours souriante.

E: (souriant) C'est vrai, ça ?

B: (murmurant) En douterais tu ?

Emma lui sourit et se pencha doucement vers lui. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Ben ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à ce baiser qui se fit de plus en plus langoureux. Ils se détachèrent en souriant lorsque Manon, les y forçat. Celle-ci avait passé ses petits bras autour du cou de ses parents et se serrait contre eux tandis que Ben avait posé son front contre celui d'Emma, la regardant avec intensité.

E: (murmurant) on est une famille…

B: (murmurant) Oui… tu n'es plus seule, puce…

Emma lui sourit et Ben déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant.

Ils se relevèrent, Ben prenant Manon dans ses bras et Emma se blottissant dans ses bras.

Er: Tu l'aurais vu à notre première mission quand Syd est revenu ! il était pas blanc mais vert !

Ma: Quoi ?

Er: Monsieur était jaloux !

V: Weiss !

Er: (le fixant) Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! avoue que sur cette mission elle a été excellente !

V: Je suis persuadé qu'elle ne dirait pas ça…

Ma: Pourquoi-

Er: Vaughn, elle t'a sauvé la vie-

V: Elle n'aurait jamais dû à avoir à faire ça !

: Faire quoi ?

V: (se retournant) Syd… je croyais que-

S: (le fixant) Vaughn, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

V: Rien… (évitant son regard) rien du tout.

Syd reporta son regard sur Eric, qui était mal à l'aise.

S: Weiss ?

Er: C'est de ma faute, j'aurais pas dû en parler-

S: Quelqu'un va me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Er: (jetant un coup d'œil à Vaughn) On parlait de ta mission… celle où tu avais reprit contact avec Walker.

Syd déglutit difficilement, évitant les 3 regards posés sur elle. Elle releva les yeux vers Vaughn.

S: J'ai du nouveau. (silence) Celui qui a enlevé Emma est le jumeau d'Ethan, Elias.

V: Il est où !

S: Il a été arrêté par le MI6, hier. Il faisait partit du SVR et avait des contacts au sein du Covenant.

Er: Donc Emma ne crains plus rien-

V: Sauf si le Covenant… ou d'autres terroristes veulent s'en prendre à elle !

S: Elle m'a dit qu'elle était protégée… par le projet Noël-

V: T'as vu ta mère !

S: Non. (silence) mon contact m'a révélé qu'Emma ainsi que ceux de sa promotion, avaient tous fait l'objet du projet Noël.

Er: Donc elle n'a rien pu leur révéler-

S: C'est ce que je pense-

Ma: C'est quoi ce projet ?

S: Un projet développé par mon père. Il consiste à protéger les agents et l'agence en cas de tentative de reconditionnement par des unités terroristes.

Ma: (les fixant tour à tour) Comment vous pouvez supporter ce travail ?

V: On y est tous rentré pour des raisons différentes et… je pense que si on arrêtait le terrain aujourd'hui, on deviendrait rapidement invivable.

S: Manue… même si c'est vrai qu'on souffre souvent, veillez à ce que toi et les enfants soyez en sécurité, c'est notre priorité. On a les capacités et le devoir d'arrêter des personnes telles que celles qu'i' s'en sont prises à ton père.

Er: (murmurant) Je sais que tu t'inquiètes quand on part-

Ma: Je n'ai pas la garantie que tu reviendras entier-

Er: Je ne prends jamais de risques inconsidérés. T'as pas à t'inquiéter Manue…

Isa rentrait dans la maison et sauta dans le bras de Syd en la voyant. Syd sourit et serra sa fille dans ses bras. Elle sentait que Vaughn était agacé et elle détestait ça.

I: Maman ?

S: (murmurant) Oui mon cœur…

I: J'ai vu Emma faire un bisou à Ben. Emma, elle va plus repartir, hein ?

S: (souriant) Non ma chérie. Ta sœur va retourner vivre avec Ben et Manon.

I: Comme nous ici ?

S: Bien sûr. Je vous quitterais jamais, tu le sais.

I: Je t'aime maman.

S: (murmurant) Moi aussi ma chérie…

Vaughn s'était doucement rapproché et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Syd avant de lui murmuré quelques mots. Syd l'avait longuement regardé et lui avait fait un sourire.

Manue et Eric étaient rentrés. Syd préparait le dîner avec Isa qui l'aidait à ses cotés. Vaughn était sur la véranda, perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne l'entendit pas arriver. Glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et se collant à lui, un sourire vint se dessiner sur le visage de Vaughn.

S: A quoi tu penses, depuis tout à l'heure ?

V: (murmurant) A toi…

S: (murmurant et l'embrassant dans le cou) à moi ?

V: (souriant) Oui… (se retournant et captant son regard) Je t'aime.

Syd lui sourit et nicha sa tête dans son cou en lui murmurant ces mêmes mots. Tendrement enlacés, ils restèrent longuement dans cette position, savourant cet instant de calme.

V: (murmurant) Apparemment, Ben a convaincu Emma.

S: J'ai jamais douté de lui. Emma était perdue, et ils avaient juste besoin de parler.

V: ça te dirait de partir quelques jours ?

S: (murmurant) Pas que ça me déplaise… mais Dixon ne peut pas nous laisser partir-

V: (doucement) Depuis le retour d'Emma, je t'ai délaissé-

S: Non. Tu te trompes. (silence) on a tous eu des impératifs avec son retour. Ne te reproche rien. Tu as toujours su me prouver ta présence quand j'en avais besoin.

V: Sure ?

S: Vaughn, si j'avais quelque chose à te reprocher, je te le dirais.

V: (murmurant) Je veux qu'on se retrouve… juste tous les deux.

Syd lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

S: Ok. Tu veux aller où ?

V: Je sais pas… Santa Barbara ou ailleurs… tant que j'y suis avec toi…

Syd lui prit la main en souriant et le fit rentrer dans la maison où ils virent Isa qui s'était endormie sur le canapé.

Vaughn se dirigea vers Isa en murmurant quelques mots à Syd avant de coucher Isa dans son lit. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'approcha de Syd.

Sentant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle se retourna en souriant avant de se coller à lui. Il l'embrassa doucement puis fit glissa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de les immiscer sous le léger tissu du débardeur.

Syd le faisait lentement reculer jusque dans leur chambre, le fit basculer sur le lit, sans se détacher l'un de l'autre. Très vite, ils se défirent de leurs vêtements puis avec cette douceur et la passion qui animait leurs sentiment, ils ne firent plus qu'un, atteignant le summum du plaisir.

Mat' observait Tara de loin qui discutait avec Lylly sur la plage tandis que Brett s'approchait de lui.

Br: Salut…

M: (léger sourire) Bonjour… ça va ?

Br: (souriant) Oui, très bien. (silence) Tara a l'air d'aller bien-

M: (doucement) Elle est magnifique tu veux dire !

Br: (rigolant) Tu la vois pas du même œil que moi !

M: Par contre tu vois bien Lylly-

Br: (suspicieux) Quoi ?

M: (souriant) T'es transparent Brett. En plus, elle attend que ça !

Br: Elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie-

Mat' manqua de s'étouffer un instant et regarda Brett alors qu'il voyait les filles s'approcher.

Au fil du temps Mat' et Tara s'étaient habitué à être traqués par les photographes. Ils avaient décidé de ne plus se cacher. Lylly et Brett se sentaient mal à l'aise quand Tara et Mat' étaient ensemble. Ils étaient un couple et cette vision avait tendance à créer une certaine gêne.

Mat' tenait Tara dans ses bras, ses bras autour de sa taille et son menton reposant doucement sur l'épaule de Tara.

Br: (à Tara) T'as pas amené Sarah ?

T: (à Mat') Tu l'as emmené ?

M: (doucement) Oui. Elle est avec Emma.

T: (à Brett et Lylly) Décoincez vous tous les deux…

M: (souriant) Vous pouvez vous jeter l'un sur l'autre, on vous dira rien !

Brett fixa soudainement le sable alors que Lylly lançait un regard noir à Mat'.

M: (à Lylly) Fais pas cette tête ! (silence) Comme si t'avais pas tout fait pour que Tara retombe dans mes bras !

L: J'ai pas dis ça-

T: (murmurant) Chéri, arrête…

M: Quoi !

Tara se retourna doucement dans les bras de Mat' et le fixa en lui murmurant quelques mots. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils retournèrent sur le tournage laissant Mat' les observer de loin.

Emma marchait sur la plage avec Sarah, Manon et Ben, qui la tenait près de lui. Doucement ils rejoignirent Mat' alors que les filles jouaient au bord de l'eau. Ils se saluèrent puis s'installèrent dans le sable.

B: Qu'est que tu fais tout seul ici ?

M: Jake doit passer me prendre pour l'entrainement et en attendant je surveille que personne ne s'approche de Tara !

E: (souriant) C'est bien toi ça ! T'es jaloux-

M: Je suis pas jaloux ! mais je veux pas qu'on… (silence) et vous deux ?

B: (souriant et regardant Emma) ça va très bien-

M: J'ai cru que ça arriverait jamais !

E: Alors votre mariage ? c'est pour quand ?

M: (rigolant) Quand on sera parvenus à être d'accord sur la couleur des nappes ! (silence) Dans 3 mois, si y'a pas de contretemps entre nos activités. (souriant) et vous, vous comptez vous mariez quand ?

E: Nous ? mariés ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : Destiny**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, suite de Moment Of Truth (mdr! Vous trouvez un meilleur résumé à faire ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**DESTINY**_

_Suite de :_**_Moment Of Truth_**

**Ch 15**

M: Bah, oui, il serait peu être tant d'y penser !

E: Pour l'instant j'ai pas eu de demande en règle donc-

Ben leva les yeux aux ciels. Elle faisait exprès de tout faire retomber sur lui. Mat' rigolait de les voir à nouveau si complice, de passer du temps à se chamailler, à les voir simplement si heureux.

B: (la fixant en souriant) Je te l'ai déjà demandé… d'ailleurs, tu m'as répondu (faisant le signe des guillemets avec les doigts) "quand il neigera en enfer"-

E: (se défendant) J'étais endormie !

B: (souriant) T'étais pas endormie quand je t'ai demandé de me rejoindre sous la douche !

M: (rigolant) Epargnez moi les détails sordides!

E: (la fixant) Ben…

B: (souriant) Moi aussi je t'aime, chérie !

_**2 semaines plus tard**_

Elle sortait de sa séance avec Barnett. Malgré la validation des spécialistes, elle devait consulter Barnett, une fois par semaine.

Elle avait finie par s'habituer à cette dernière bien qu'elle ne trouvait aucune utilité à ses séances.

Elle arrivait dans cette enceinte où elle avait toujours refusé de mettre les pieds. Elle avait toujours du mal avec les hôpitaux surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé avec son père adoptif. Elle s'y sentait mal.

S'arrêtant à la banque d'accueil, elle attendit quelques secondes puis un médecin s'approcha.

Me: Mme, je peux vous aider ?

E: (petit sourire) Mlle… (silence) Je voudrais voir Ben… le docteurMartins-

Me: Ben le beau gosse ?

E: (rigolant) Oui. Je dirais pas le contraire.

Me: Il est en consultation. Vous allez devoir patienter en salle d'attente-

E: (doucement) Sa garde ne finit pas à 16 heures !

Me: Euh… Si mais le temps que les autres médecins prennent le relais… (silence) Excusez moi, mais vous êtes-

E: Sa femme !

Me: Sa quoi ? Depuis quand-

: Jason, le rideau 3 est à toi !

Voyant Emma, il sourit et la rejoignit avant de l'embrasser furieusement. Elle lui retourna son baiser langoureusement, glissant ses bras autour de son cou, se pressant contre lui. Ils se détachèrent un long moment plus tard.

Jas: Tu comptais un jour me dire qu'il y avait une femme dans ta vie ?

B: (rigolant) Pas une mais deux. (silence) Je te présente Emma… Emma voici Jason Brings, le pédiatre du service.

E: (souriant) Enchantée…

Jas: (souriant) De même. (silence) Vous auriez pas une sœur ?

E: (rigolant) Si… mais elle est trop jeune pour vous. Elle a 4 ans.

Jas: (souriant) Ouais. Tu… enfin si ça te gêne pas.

E: (souriant) Pas de problème. (à Ben) T'as fini ?

B: Manon ?

E: Chez mes parents.

B: Barnett ?

E: (évitant son regard) Plus tard, s'il te plaît…

B: (doucement) Je vois… Je vais me changer et on y va..

Ben la fixa un instant et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

B: Merci d'être venue… je sais ce que ça représente pour toi.

Emma lui sourit alors que deux ambulanciers arrivaient derrière eux avec une patiente.

: Jeune femme, la vingtaine, chute, la jambe droite cassée, constantes bonne et stables. Son fiancé doit arriver-

La jeune femme aperçut Ben et l'interpella. Celui-ci se retourna ainsi qu'Emma et Jason.

B: Tara ! Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourrée !

T: (souriant) Je savais que je te manquais !

Jas: (étonné) Vous êtes Tara-

E: (le coupant) Oui c'est elle. (à Tara en souriant) Les photographes sont plus rapide que Mat' !

T: (rigolant malgré la douleur) Alors c'est avec l'un d'entre eux que je devrais me marier !... Et je garderais Mat' en amant !

: On parle de moi ?

Emma sourit à son frère qui prenait la main de Tara.

T: T'es arrivé par où ?

M: Derrière… je serais jamais parvenu à passer avec la meute qui fait le pied de grue devant !

Jason commença à ausculter Tara avec Ben, Emma et Mat' à ses cotés.

M: (fixant Tara en souriant) Quelle cascade t'as encore voulu faire ?

T: (rigolant) Aucune, c'est bien ça le pire ! (silence) J'ai glissé sur une tache de graisse sur le plateau…

E: (rigolant) T'as un boulot deux fois plus dangereux que moi !

T: (rigolant) Héééééééé ! Te moques pas ! (silence) Du coup j'ai laissé Sarah à Syd-

B: Elle va être heureuse entre Isa, Manon et Sarah !

Jas: J'aimerais vous garder en obs-

B: C'est pas la peine Jason… sauf si tu tiens à l'entendre se plaindre toute la nuit.

T: BEN !

B: TARA !

T: (se tournant vers Mat') Dis quelque chose !

M: (la fixant) Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ! Il a raison !

T: Alors je veux le divorce !

E: (rigolant) Je te reconnais bien là ! tu divorce avant le mariage !

Tous rigolèrent tandis que Jason tentait tant bien que mal de faire le plâtre de Tara.

B: (à Mat') Appelle moi, si elle se sent mal, ok ?

M: Ouais.

Ben sortit de la salle de soin tandis que Mat' allait remplir les papiers de Tara pour la mutuelle. Jason retrouva Ben en salle de repos.

Jas: Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit sur Emma ?

B: (soupirant) Parce que c'est ma vie privée… (silence) Parce qu'elle n'est revenue, il n'y a que quelques mois-

Jas: (curieux) Vous étiez séparés ?

B: Non. Emma travaille pour le gouvernement. (silence) Elle a disparu pendant un an et demi. J'ai élevé Manon seul. Heureusement, sa famille m'a soutenu-

Jas: Tara-

B: Mat' est le frère d'Emma et Tara sa cousine de cœur. (silence) Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans eux.

Jas: Manon, c'est ta fille, c'est ça ?

B: (souriant) Oui. Le portrait d'Emma au même âge.

Jas: J'en conclu que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps-

B: (souriant) 20 ans 4 mois et 5 jours ! (silence) C'est une histoire compliquée.

Jas: Ouais… en tout cas, Emma a l'air d'être une fille bien.

B: (souriant) Elle est exceptionnelle. (silence) J'y vais. On se voit demain.

Syd avait fait manger les filles et Vaughn s'était occupé des repas. Ils dinaient avec Manue, Eric et Will. Ils discutaient au salon avant de passer à table. Syd était partie ouvrir quand la sonnette avait retentie. Elle resta un instant surprise et fit entrer son invitée.

Vaughn s'était rapproché de Syd et sourit à Nadia en la reconnaissant. Durant la soirée, Syd présenta Nadia à Will. Une tension s'était faite ressentir lorsque Nadia vit Manue et Eric. Elle avait voulu partir mais Syd l'intima de rester. Elle acquiesça, non pas, sans une dernière appréhension.

Nadia était sortit sur la véranda. Elle avait soudainement eu besoin d'air.

: Je suis désolé.

Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par venir et elle craignait le moment, par peur de craquer devant lui. Il s'accouda tout près d'elle, à la rambarde.

N: Tu n'as pas à faire ça. (silence) Je dois rentrer.

Er: Nadia… arrêtes ça !

N: (soupirant) Que j'arrête quoi ! De penser à toi ! de t'aimer en sachant que rien n'est possible ! Désolée mais je peux pas commander mes sentiments ! (silence) Il est temps que j'y aille !

E: Nadia ! (silence et voyant qu'elle était partie) Ehhh merde !

Eric soupira d'énervement tandis que Nadia traversait le salon et sortit, les larmes aux yeux. Syd s'apprêtait à la rattraper mais Will la devança.

Emma et Ben rentraient de leur soirée. Ils avaient dîné en tête à tête au restaurant. Ben referma porte d'entrée d'un coup de talon tout en embrassant Emma qui s'était retournée dans ses bras. Il la dirigea lentement jusqu'au canapé avant de la basculer sur celui-ci. Ils ne se détachaient plus l'un de l'autre puis leurs mains se frayèrent indubitablement un chemin sous leurs vêtements. Ceux-ci se retrouvèrent bien vite loin de leur propriétaire. Ben parcourait de baisers le corps d'Emma. Après de longues et intenses caresses, il trouva le chemin en elle avec douceur et passion. Ils retardèrent de longues minutes leur désir avant de laisser exploser leur plaisir, et c'est submergés de plaisir qu'ils se murmurèrent leur amour.

Il s'écroula sur elle, haletant, épuisé mais au comble de l'extase. Il reprit son souffle lentement avant de rouler sur le coté en l'attirant dans ses bras. Enlacés, ils s'assoupirent quelques heures avant de remettre ça.

_**4 mois plus tard**_

Le grand jour était arrive. Le mariage avait eu lieu dans une petite église de Los Angeles. Tara et Mat' s'étaient enfin dit oui.

Ils étaient rentrés dans cette salle de réception, sur l'air mythique des mariés. La soirée s'annonçait majestueuse. Tous rayonnaient de bonheur. Lylly et Brett sortaient ensemble depuis presque 3 mois tout comme Ethan et Sophie. D'ailleurs Ethan avait eu du mal à accepter la vérité sur son frère mais Sophie resta à ses cotés pour l'aider à remonter la pente.

Eric et Nadia s'étaient expliqués, malgré ça, il se sentait toujours coupable de la rendre malheureuse. Toutefois celle-ci se rapprocha de Will, avec qui elle avait moult points communs.

Emma et Jake avait du faire le petit discours des témoins. Tous dansaient sur la piste de danse, accompagné de leur fiancée, femme ou petite amie. Syd les observaient de loin puis un petit sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Vaughn l'enlacer.

V: (murmurant) Chérie ?

S: Hummm…

V: (murmurant) A quoi tu penses ?

S: On a fait du bon boulot avec eux… tu trouves pas ?

V: (murmurant) C'est toi, qui a tout fait… je me suis juste contenté de te suivre.

S: Tu as tort… mais c'est pas grave… (silence) Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ?

V: (souriant) Pas depuis ce matin… mais tu peux me le répéter autant que tu le veux… (silence) Moi aussi je t'aime chérie…

Ils étaient tous retournés s'asseoir sauf Ben et Emma qui se tenaient devant toute l'assemblée.

E: (à Tara et Mat') Loin de moi, l'idée de vous voler la vedette mais-

B: On a quelque chose à vous annoncer.

E: (souriant et prenant la main de Ben) Il va y avoir un ou une autre Vaughn dans la famille !

_**FIN (Définitive)**_


End file.
